It Is That Simple
by theonlykyla
Summary: Bella is a twice divorced,single mother dealing with tragedy. Edward is a single,lonely man dealing with his own tragic past. Can they both open their hearts and let love heal them? Or will they let the other go?
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble War January 2012**

Hello My Lovelies….sorry this isn't the first chapter…..

I threw down the gauntlet last week and wow…..a whole bushel of authors took the challenge.

There will be a dozen talented authors participating in the first Drabble War of 2012.

If you are interested in participating in a future "war" then come on over to the **Drabble War Forum** group on Facebook. In the docs there are sign ups available for every month this year. "Wars" will take place on the middle weekend of each month. It is first come, first serve so come on over and claim your spot. We hope to see new "faces" each month!

Twelve authors per month, twelve months, twelve wars…welcome to 2012!

The Drabble War Forum is not for authors only…it's also for the readers who want to follow along with the wars. It is a central place to meet and discuss the stories as they are posted. With each round, banners and summaries will be posted in the group as well as links to author profiles.

While we are labeling this a war, please be aware that no official winner will be determined. This is all in good fun…just friendly competition. The real winners are the readers who get 12 new stories each month!

Allow me to introduce the January participants:

_**Masks**_** by Dalloway5906**

Summary: "I fucking hate New Year's Eve...all drunks and grabby hands...at least the tips are good." Bella thinks it will just be one more night at the bar, but tonight two men will change her life forever. e/b. Some dark moments but mostly snark and major sexy times.

_**Fear of Touch**_** by texasbella**

Summary: Due to a horrifying tragedy in his past, Edward is now an OCD headcase. He can't leave his house, he can't even open the front door without a clean pair of latex gloves. His hardest obstacle to overcome? Loneliness. This is where Izzy Swan comes in...as a hired companion. Will sparks fly or will she be too dirty for him? Rated M

_**Our Night of Fun**_** by FFLoverLaura**

Summary: 22 year old Bella is in college and having the time of her life. Her roommate gets married and moves out, leaving Bella in need to find someone to replace her. Enter Rose, the seemingly perfect roommate. What happens when Bella and Rose give in to their desires the night of their house party? This is their night of fun. Rated M for Lemons and Drug Use.

_**Destiny**_** by kitkat681**

Summary: 300 years watching everyone's joy. 300 years of emptiness. One little baby and everything changes. Then she's taken from him. Will he get her back? Vamp...rated M for...you know.

_**How it Goes**_** by JA Mash**

Summary: Isabella Swan is an actress... Edward Cullen is an actor... they're both secretly in love with their hot co-star... neither one knows what to do about it... this is the story of how it goes... Rated M for language and lemony goodness.

_**Class Act**_** by SexyLexiCullen**

Summary: Bella's English teacher, Mr. Cullen, can't stop looking at her like she's something to eat. She's cooking up quite the meal for him. Little does he know, revenge is a dish best served cold. But what if she has the recipe wrong? E/B. Canon couples. OOC characters. Rated M for language, lemons, and . . . I'm not done yet :) A bit on the dark side.

_**Coming Out**_** by CullensTwiMistress**

Summary: Sometimes the road to self discovery leads you into a path you never knew existed. Bella always thought she was happy, until she realized that there were other options out there. OOC. Rated M for language and lemons.

_**Whiskey Lullaby**_** by lvtwilight09**

Summary: Edward and Bella love each other beyond reason, but the demons from his past keep getting in the way. When Edward tries to save himself for Bella's sake, he may end up losing the one thing he can't live without. Rated M. Dark themes, heavy angst.

_**All the Fun of the Fair**_** by TrueEnglishRose**

Summary: Edward owns a fairground, drifting from town to town and Bella is a damaged soul, waiting to be saved. What magic has she weaved into Edward's life when he meets her? Can he save her in the way she needs? Rated M. Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

_**The Dealership**_** by Bnjwl's Fanfiction**

Summary: When Carlisle's Audi dealership is up for a prestigeous award, who pull out the big guns and help him win? Can Bella and Edward survive the tension of The Dealership?

_**It Is That Simple**_** by theonlykyla**

Summary: Bella's a twice divorced single mom dealing with a tragedy. Edward is a single lonely man with his own tragic past. Can they both open their hearts and accept the other? Romance/Angst

_**Where the Streets Have No Name**_** by DreamOfTheEndless**

Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Edward is firmly trapped in the hell of his making. Redemption lying just beyond his reach. Would Bella be able to be his salvation? Would she sacrifice herself to save him?

SO, I hope that you will join me on this journey….and support all the hard work that the other participants have to offer!

Tootles, Kyla


	2. Chapter 2 Ch1

**It Is That Simple ch1**

**A/n: Welcome to the Epic Drabble War of 2012.**

**If you haven't already, check out the other participating authors involved: Kitkat681, TexasBella, lvtwilight09, Dalloway5906, SexyLexi Cullen, JA Mash, Ffloverlaura, Dreamoftheendless, TrueEnglishRose, Bnjwl and CullensTwiMistress. All of the links are in the previous chapter.**

**I have to give a special shout out to my team that helped me on this on: TwiStar Junkie, Ttharman and Bnjwl. Words can't express my appreciation!**

**Now, here we go. I'll be posting about 20 chapters a day on Friday, Saturday and Sunday.**

**Let's get to it:)**

BPOV

At eighteen, I got married to my high school sweet heart, Jacob.

At twenty-one, I got divorced because I wasn't in love with him.

At twenty-two, I got married to Mike because he made me feel good about myself.

At twenty-six, I got divorced because I couldn't have a baby.

At twenty-eight, a miracle was dropped in my lap, literally. I worked as the dispatcher for the local sheriff's department where my father, Charlie, worked as the sheriff. One night a young woman walked into the building, said she knew about me from her mom and asked me if I wanted her unborn baby.

I desperately wanted a child.

I adopted the baby once she was born and my life finally felt full and complete.

Yes, I was doing it all alone, but I honestly felt that was the best choice for me and Kendall.

One the eve of my twenty-ninth birthday my father was shot and killed in the line of duty. I heard it all over the radio as I tried to call for back up to assist Charlie. He had responded to a domestic violence call where a drunk husband had caught his wife cheating.

I heard the shot that killed my father.

I heard him whimper his last words in my ears as I listened helplessly from my desk.

In a matter of a few moments my whole world spun out of control.

**A/N: You can find me on twitter: theonlykylaff**

**On FB: KylaMichelle Hugsalot**

**Or in the Drabble War Forum on FB...**

**Tootles for now, Kyla**


	3. Chapter 3 Ch2

**It Is That Simple ch2**

**A/N: Drabble War 2012 has officially begun;)**

**Are you all ready for the madness of today? Thank you all for the overwhelming response to ch1...I promise that the angst is mild...but it is prevalent throughout the whole fic...**

**Six months later**

**BPOV**

I lay in bed as Renee snatched open the curtains, which flooded the room with sunlight. It was a rare occurrence for Washington to have sun, so rare that I spent a moment marveling at it instead of yelling at my mother for the intrusion. Before I could snap out of the sunlight induced stupor my mother spoke to me.

"You have to get out of that bed. Your daughter is beginning to walk, Bella. This is not something that you want to miss out on." Her voice was snappy and unkind.

Those first three months after Charlie had died I had relied on Angela and Rosalie to help me get through the days. They brought groceries and helped plan the funeral. They tended to Kendall and made sure she was cared for.

They let me grieve and wallow in my despair. They didn't push me to talk or get out of bed. They made sure that I ate and showered.

Then when the school year ended for Renee and her kindgarten kids marched off to their happy summer, she packed up and moved in with me.

However, she had to return to Phoenix in a week and I was nowhere near ready to tend to myself, let alone tend to child.

"Bella, I've hired movers and they'll be here on Wednesday. So, today you will get out of that bed and start to pack."

"What?" I said as I slowly sat up on the side of the bed.

"You're moving to Phoenix. Don't even try to argue or I'll take that baby and she'll be mine. Understand?" Her eyes were on fire and I knew that her mind was made up, there was no use to argueI couldn't argue here.

Besides, I didn't have the strength to argue anymore.

**A/n: So, it seems Bella's in a really dark place in her life...hang with me my lovelies...I promise...it's NOT all doom and gloom;)**

**Are you reading the other War fics? I am a few are already my favorites...I love it! **

**See in less than an hr...but, I'm at work so, if I get busy and fall behind, never fear, I'll catch up quickly;)**

**Kyla**


	4. Chapter 4 CH3

**It Is That Simple ch3**

**A/N: Drabble War 2012 rocks on...**

**SHOUT OUT TO KGunter34 - Kendall is absolutely one of my favorite names, and I let someone talk me out of using it for my daughter. **

**If you aren't reading the other fabulous fics this go round you are missing out...you have everything from Humor to FemmeSlash to Drama to Heavy Angst...check them out!**

**Three Weeks Later**

**BPOV**

"I've got to drop Kendall off before I go to work, Bella. So, here is a list of jobs for you to apply for today and we'll be home around four-thirty. I expect you to be productive today." Renee yelled at me from the other room as she flittered around putting things in her bag and then my daughters.

I was a failure at love.

I was a failure at life.

And, I most certainly was a failure at being a parent.

"Come kiss your daughter goodbye." Renee demanded as she stood in the doorway with Kendall on her hip.

I begrudgingly got up and shuffled to hug my daughter goodbye. All the while I fought back the tears that I desperately wanted to release. I loved this child more than my own life, but yet I wasn't any good for her. I simply could not make myself care that I had basically abandoned her. I was here but absent at the same time. I did nothing for her. I didn't provide her care or love on a daily basis. In fact, I couldn't remember the last time I had actually provided either of those things for her.

"Shower. Get dressed. Go apply for a job. It'll do you good to be out in the sun and feeling useful again." My mother's voice was harsh and forceful. Part of me wanted to be pissed at her for treating me this way but the other side saw that she was doing it for Kendall's sake.

I nodded and waved goodbye as my bubbly daughter waved back.

Fuck my life.

It was moments like this that I truly missed Charlie. He would have held me and told me it would all be alright. He would have kissed my tears and fears away.

I got in the shower and let the sobs escape.

I had to do better.

But, it just wasn't that easy to let go of the hurt and pain.

Nothing was that simple.

**A/n: I think I know just what she needs to overcome this funk...don't you? LOL**


	5. Chapter 5 CH4

**IITS ch4**

**A/n: Drabble War 2012 continues.**

**Shout out to Bnjwl, Ttharman and Twistar Junkie...they were my team on this venture and helped me add those special touches. THANK YOU and LOVE, LOVE, LOVE!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget! I'm not SMeyer...nor am I fabulously wealthy like she is...Darn it! I make no money, no profit, no nothing off this...except the amazing friendships, reviews and support of the readers that warm my heart and soul;)**

**Two days later**

**BPOV**

I walked into the high rise building and searched for the name of the dispatch company on the wall. There was noise all around me and the constant swoosh of the elevator doors as they opened and closed. All around me life continued and it reminded me that I need to continue to live as well. At least try.

I finally found the name, On-Call Answering Service, located on the fourth floor. I stood up and straightened out my shirt as I walked onto the elevator and pushed the number four on the panel.

"Hold that door, please!" I heard from the foyer as I reached to punch the 'door open' button.

"Thank you." A small voice said as this guy with messed up hair, crooked tie and glasses walked into the lift.

"You're welcome." I replied quietly.

He didn't hit a number on the panel so I assumed that he was also going to the fourth floor.

We quickly reached our destination and exited without speaking again. He seemed quiet and shy as I watched him shuffle towards a door at the end of the hall.

I looked around to find the door I needed. I couldn't help but to hesitate just outside of it. My thoughts went to places that I had tried to keep hidden. What if they asked why I moved to Phoenix? What if they wanted details of why I hadn't worked in almost a year?

I wasn't prepared to answer such personal questions, but, I needed a job.

Charlie would want this for me, he would want me to keep living, so I pulled the door open and walked inside.

An hour later, I walked out with a new job and a small amount of hope.

**A/n: Yay...and who do you think that was on the elevator? *sighs* **

**See ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 6 CH5

**IITS ch5**

**A/n: Drabble War 2012**

**Ready to meet Lonerward? Well, here he is;)**

**EPOV**

I ran a hand through my hair as I sat at my desk.

I was bored.

I was lonely.

I was depressed.

This was not how I had envisioned my life when I started college almost ten years ago.

I went off to the University of Arizona with high hopes. I wanted to meet the girl of my dreams, getg my degree, get married and live the all American dream. A simple life, it was all I wanted.

I really hadn't thought that was too much to ask for but apparently for Kate it was.

On the very day of our wedding, four years ago today, she left me at the altar.

Her note said that she loved me but that she wasn't in love with me and had bigger dreams than I did.

While I am thankful that she didn't make my life miserable by marrying me, she had broken my heart and the illusions of love that I had built up in my mind.

So, after I graduated I found a job and began my life as a single, lonely man.

My brother, Jasper, had tried to set me up over the past few years, but, no one had peaked my interests.

Our parents had been killed in a car wreck when Jasper was a Senior in College and I was a Senior in High School. He had had to grow up to fast in order to make sure that I was cared for.

I owed him a lot, so when he went out of his way to help me with something, I tried to appear grateful and appreciative.

Jasper and his wife, Alice, were really the only social interaction that I had outside of the office.

I sighed and looked out from my perch at the window.

I spotted a girl down on the sidewalk. She walked out of the building and her hair glistened in the sun. She looked vaguely familiar. I couldn't but wonder what kind of wonderful life she had to go home too.

If only my life were that simple.

**A/n: Sighs...I want to hug him already...Still with me? I hope so because we're just getting to the good stuff;) Hang in there...I promise you won't be sorry!**

**See ya in a bit, Kyla**


	7. Chapter 7 CH6

**It Is That Simple ch6**

**A/n: I think you all love some bespectacled Edward as much as I do...gah...there is just something about that boy in glasses that sets my body ablaze:)**

**Let's check back in on our grieving daughter...**

**BPOV**

It was the first day of my new job and I seriously did not want to get out of bed. Kendall came wadded into my room, she carried a spatula.

"What are you doing sweet baby?" I asked as I swooped down to pick up my daughter. She giggled at the contact and I couldn't help but tickle her a little more just to hear her laughter.

I couldn't believe how big she had gotten in just the past few months. Had I slept through the past eight months of her life?

I felt like I lived in somewhat of a fog. My poor baby had only been three months old when it started. and had grown into this beautiful child while I had missed out on so much of her life. I knew that Charlie would be upset with me and the way I had acted for the last year. He had been so proud of me for adopting her on my own.

"Ready for your first day?" Renee asked from the doorway.

"As ready as I can be." I replied, stiffly.

"It'll do you good to get back into the workforce. Besides, you have a daughter to raise now so you have to remember that you are an example for her." Her tone had it's usual snap and snark. I wasn't particularly close to my mom as I grew up. She and Charlie had divorced when I was five and since I was already in school, she thought it best that I just stay with him.

If the truth be told, I just think that she wanted to go and live her life with no responsibilities.

I didn't feel that way at all. I had longed to be a mother for so long, it was hurtful to me now to realize all that I had missed out on my child's life. She deserved a better mother than I had been to her.

I made a promise to myself that I would try harder for Kendall.

Now, if I could just tell my heart that it truly was that simple.

**A/n: It'll be this afternoon before I post again...gotta eat lunch and get some work done...but never fear...there are 14 more chapters to go for today alone...**

**Are you keeping up with the other Drabble War fics? I hope so...they all deserve some love...and while they are all different I implore you to step outside the box and try something new...You never know what you might find;)**

**Kyla**


	8. Chapter 8 CH7

**IITS ch7**

**A/n: Sorry for the delay...work was calling;( DIDN'T they know about the drabble war in progress? LOL**

**Deep breath...it's all about to start happening, LOL!**

**BPOV**

I walked up to the building and stopped a few feet outside the front doors. I leaned up against the hard stoned building and tilted my head towards the sun in the sky. I let the warmth settle over me and took a few deep breaths as I tried to calm my nerves.

I had always lived in Forks and knew everyone in town. I had never been in a situation where I was going into something with a lot of unknowns, especially people. Even when I went to community college in Port Angeles I still knew half of the people in my classes.

In some ways, it was a relief though because I wouldn't have to deal with the sympathetic looks or hear the whispers behind my back. I could be anyone to the new people that I would be working with.

I opened my eyes, stood up straight and pulled open the doors only to see the same guy from the other day. He stood in front of the elevator doors and ran a hand through his hair. I realized that he was actually a really good looking guy. His glasses made him a little nerdy and once again his tie was crooked but he seemed friendly enough when his eyes met mine and he offered a small smile.

If only meeting someone like him could be that simple. He was probably married or at the least had a girlfriend. What would someone like him want with a broken and used woman like me?

**A/n: I hope you are all enjoying the wide variety of fics being offered by the talented ladies I'm participating with...they've all worked really hard and I know we all appreciate the feedback, support and reviews that the readers give to us.**

**See ya soon;)**

**Kyla**


	9. Chapter 9 CH8

**IITS ch8**

**A/n: How's everyone doing? Still hanging in there? I'm dying to push more updates out so we can get 'there' but it's a time consuming process...btw, I am in flove with this fic...I was so scared when I first started it but as I got more and more into writing it, I fell hard and fast...so, I know it's a little slow at first, but please stick with it...we're starting to heat up, I promise;)**

**BPOV**

The elevator dinged and we walked on along with a few other people. Everyone started to punch buttons to their various floors and I noticed that he hit four again. So, it seems that we work on the same floor. Maybe I would get to see him again if that were true.

What the hell Bella? It's your first day on the job and you are already scoping this guy out? You've had two failed marriages and you're a single mom with severe depression, what on earth would this guy find attractive about you? I thought to myself and let out a deep sigh.

We exited the elevator and took off towards the various offices and my nerves were shot again.

I stopped outside the door and straightened my shirt again and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Have a good day." I heard a soft, gentle voice speak as I turned to see the most amazing green eyes meet mine as he walked past me in the hallway.

"Thank you." I finally managed to croak before I gripped the door knob and walked in.

I walked up to the receptionist and told her I was there to see Maria Alvarado.

"Hi Bella, great to see you this morning. Follow me and we'll get you all set up." She said with a smile that seemed a little on the fake side.

I fought within myself not to sigh as I offered her the same fake smile in return.

I had to remind myself that I needed this job and I needed to become better to take care of my daughter.

If only my heart and head could get on the same page as I held back the tears I felt building in my eyes.

I bit the inside of my cheek, and followed my new boss into my new work space and told myself I could do this. It was that simple.

**A/N: Are you keeping up with the Drabble Wars? What are you reading? I can only read one of them at a time...and I'm currently over the fucking moon for Kitkat681's Destiny! OMFG... Mineward and Hisella are sooooo gooood...of course I'm a few ch's behind...but damn. That chic rocks my world.**

**Once I get home, I'll go through the list and read them all, hope you are doing the same;)**

**Kyla**


	10. Chapter 10 CH9

**IITS ch9**

**A/n: Unkemptward is probably my most fav Edward ever...**

**EPOV**

I saw my girl from the sidewalk in the building. After seeing her face, I recognized her from the other day as well. She must be new because I had not seen her before that day.

Why was she on my mind?

And why had I called her my girl?

Once I looked into her eyes, I realized that she was just a simple girl who looked like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. I hadn't noticed that about her the other day when I saw her in the sun. In my defense I had watched her from my window four flights up and had only seen her back. So, I'm sure I was able to forgive myself for missing a few details about her.

But, this morning when she walked in the doors I watched her from my peripheral vision. She was quite beautiful but she seemed very haunted and broken. Almost like she had lost all hope.

I knew those feelings all to well.

So, why now, three hours later, was she still fresh in my mind? I sat staring out my window when a knock on my door startled me back into the present.

"Edward, we're all going to the diner for lunch, you in?" Liam asked as he walked in the open door.

"No, I'm good." I replied and tried to act like I had lots of work to do.

"You sure?" He questioned with a quirked brow.

"I'm sure." I said with a sigh and sat back in my chair.

"Hey, did you see that new chic from the dispatch office?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Liam was a notorious playboy and tried very hard to get me to go out with him in the evenings. You'd think that after a few years he'd realize that I was a lost cause.

"Yes, I saw her." I said as I watched him slide his hands into his pockets with ease.

"You interested?" His eyes held a challenge.

"Maybe." I replied as I tried to sound like a threat.

He looked at me for a few minutes, "Well, this is a new development." He smirked at me again. "Good Luck." His tone lost that jovial quality that it held a few minutes before and with that sentence, I knew that he had thrown down the gauntlet. The new girl had become a game, to one of us at least.

I sighed and watched him leave my office. I knew he would go after her and I wouldn't stand a chance. Because for me it was never that simple.

**A/n: When will these 2 ever learn? LOL**

**See ya in a bit;)**

**Kyla**


	11. Chapter 11 CH10

**IITS ch10**

**A/n: This is the halfway point in today's updates...JSYK;)**

**BPOV**

My mind reeled from all the information that had been thrown at me over the past four hours. Thank goodness it was now lunchtime.

As the rest of the staff started to leave for lunch Maria asked me if I wanted to join them at the local diner across the street.

"No, thank you." I politely responded because I knew I needed some quiet time, away from all these people.

"Okay, if you're sure." She said with a shrug and walked towards the door.

I went to the restroom and then left the office.

Just as I approached the stairwell door that same soft voice called to me, "I wouldn't go that way, the door on the main floor has a tendency to stick and you could get trapped in there."

"Oh...thank you for the warning." I said and turned back towards the elevator.

We stood there in silence for a few seconds. "Are you new here?" He asked and I turned to him and nodded.

"I'm the new dispatch operator." I said.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and I work as an accountant at Amun Enterprises." He stuck out his hand and smiled at me.

"Bella Swan." I reached out and shook his hand. His hands were soft and his fingers were so long.

The elevator dinged and we quietly walked into the lift. The silence that settled around us was comfortable. Almost like we were both happy at the mere company on the ride down to the lobby. Neither of us expected anything more.

"It's really nice to meet you." He said just before we parted ways at the front doors.

"You, too." I said and walked out into the heat.

For the first time in my life I started to hope that maybe, just maybe it was that simple.

**A/n: About to leave work so it might be an hour or two before the next update...**

**What do ya think? Should they both hold on to hope?**

**Kyla**


	12. Chapter 12 CH11

**IITS ch11**

**A/n: I'm back, FINALLY...ok...we're going to get to chapter 20 tonight...so buckle up:)**

**BPOV**

I walked a short ways until I came to a small coffee shop and walked in to get a cup before going across the street to the small park down the street.

As I found a bench to sit on I wondered how Kendall was doing at school today. I looked around the park and saw a group of children as they played on some playground equipment. I smiled and realized how much I missed time with my daughter.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I heard Edward's smooth voice and turned to see him with a cup of coffee in his hand from the same place that I had visited.

I gave him a confused look before he raised his hands defensively, "I wasn't stalking you, I promise. This is just my normal lunchtime hang out." He said and sat down as I gestured with my hand for him to sit down beside me.

"You don't eat with your co-workers?" I questioned.

He shook his head and looked down at his shoes, "I'm not really friends with any of them."

I just nodded and went back to watching the children.

"Do you have children?" He asked his voice full of curiosity. I hesitated before I answered because I wasn't sure if I wanted to divulge any information about myself.

I looked at him and realized he seemed like a quiet, reserved man. Safe in fact, he seemed very safe. He made me feel safe, too.

"I do, a two year old daughter." I answered.

"What a blessing for you and your husband." He said with a small smile.

I felt myself tense up and didn't know how to respond without saying too much.

"I don't have a husband. She doesn't have a dad." My voice was tired and sad, even I could hear the sadness as I spoke.

"I'm sorry." He said and his eyes genuinely reflected his words.

I wondered if maybe he could become a friend but, then I realized nothing in life was that simple.

**A/n: Sighs...it begins;) I promise happy times are coming...hang on...just trust me...**

**Kyla**


	13. Chapter 13 CH12

**IITS ch12**

**A/n: Let's hear some of Lonerward's thoughts, shall we? **

**PS I'm soooo in love with him...and her...which is rare for me...and I'm so excited that so many of you feel the same way;)**

**EPOV**

She had a child.

But, she had no husband and her child had no dad.

No wonder she looked so tired and sad.

"Do you bring her to this park?" I asked for lack of anything better to say.

She took a drink of her coffee and then looked back towards the playing children before she spoke.

"Um, no this is the first time I've been to this park. I haven't lived here very long, actually." She seemed hesitant to say anything but spoke with a hollowed tone to her voice.

I thought maybe I should leave her alone, as she seemed to be very guarded and maybe I bothered her.

"Would you rather I leave you alone?" I finally asked as I thought about how little I had spoken to someone socially. It had been a long time and I didn't want to push myself on to her if she wasn't ready for that.

She looked down at her hands and the cup she held, "No, it's nice to have some company, actually."

"Okay." I said and then took a drink from my cup.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really good company." Her voice sounded defeated.

"Neither am I." I said without thinking.

She turned towards me and looked at me, like really looked at me.

She was absolutely beautiful as she sat in the sun with the breeze blowing her soft mahogany hair, gently.

"You seem fine to me." Bella said and then took another tentative sip of her coffee.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I've interrupted your lunch." I felt guilty that maybe she was just being polite. I don't know what it was about her but for the first time in a long time, I wanted to know more about someone.

"You didn't, it was nice to have someone other than my mother or my daughter to talk to." She shrugged and looked back to her hands.

"Well, then I'm glad that you sat on my bench." I said with a smile.

She smiled back at me. It felt genuine and it was beautiful.

**A/n: I love a slow burn...and I hope that you are all on board with that...both of them are battling their own baggage...but, they've made a connection...I flove it;)**

**See ya in a little bit;)**

**Kyla**


	14. Chapter 14 CH13

**IITS ch13**

**A/n: I'm trying not to post to quick but dayum...I'm sooo excited for ya'll to read more;)**

**BPOV**

Edward seemed very kind and he soft spoken. Something about him made me feel instantly comfortable and at a ease.

But, then I remembered that Charlie was dead and why I had been forced to move to Phoenix in the first place. I instantly felt the tears prick my eyes as I remembered those few precious moments.

"_Bella, I love you...please show that little girl enough love for me." Charlie's words came out in sporadic breaths as he struggled to speak._

_I was a sobbing mess with both hands clutched over my ears as I held my headset to my head in order to hear him better._

"_Hang on, dad. Waylon is on his way." I cried over the speaker._

"_Bella..." He gurgled and then the line went silent._

"Are you okay, Bella?" I heard Edward say as I felt the tears on my chin and knew that I couldn't hold the sob in any longer.

I shook my head and lowered it to cover my face with my hair. I couldn't talk about Charlie's death with Renee or Rosalie, much less this virtual stranger.

"Bella?" He questioned with concern.

I waved him off before I wiped my eyes and pulled a tissue from my pocket to blow my nose.

"I'm okay. Just remembered something really painful." I whispered.

"Did I do something? Christ, I'm so sorry." Edward said as he came over to kneel in front of me.

"No, it wasn't you. I'm just dealing with a lot at the moment." I admitted and immediately felt the shame for burdening him with my problems.

"Can I help?" He asked and I looked up to see his beautiful green eyes peak through his glasses and they were full of worry and sadness.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I just met you and now I've dumped my problems on you." I said and watched him shake his head and put his hands out tentatively to hold my flailing wrists.

"Stop, Bella. You haven't dumped anything on me. I know we just met, but I'm a pretty trust worthy guy if you want to talk about it." He held onto my wrists with a soft touch and it felt really nice to have his skin touch mine.

"Thank you but I really don't feel ready to talk about it." I tried to smile but I'm sure that I looked like a hot mess.

He smiled and released my wrists as he stood up. "Would you like to get a piece of pie before heading back to work?"

I couldn't help but smile at him and his line of thinking.

He suddenly made something so simple seem so special.

**A/n: I'd like a piece of his pie...er...a piece of pie;)**

**Faith, people...keeeppp the faith;)**

**Kyla**


	15. Chapter 15 CH14

**IITS ch14**

**A/n: I hope you are all enjoying the overload of drabble's this Friday the 13th. It's been a crazy ride and with so many different personalities on board you've got a smorgasboard of genre's to choose from! Show 'em some love.**

**I'm hoping to get caught up after I'm done posting tonight;)**

**EPOV**

It hurt me to hear her cry.

Her sobs were like little knives puncturing my heart.

How could someone so kind and beautiful feel so much hurt?

She had suffered through something horrible and it immediately made me want to hurt someone for that.

I offered her a piece of pie and she smiled.

Now I sat at my desk with a feeling that things in my life were about to change. My only question was, did I really want them too?

I mean, yes, I was lonely and would like to get to know Bella better, but, she seems so guarded and obviously dealt with something pretty heavy on top of being a single mom.

That made me think of Kate and how maybe if we'd gotten married we'd have a child or two by now. Would we have even lasted long enough for a baby?

Bella was nothing like Kate. Bella was subtle and Kate was in your face. Bella seemed pretty low maintenance while Kate took hours to get ready in the morning. Bella had a natural grace and beauty where Kate had been pretty but overtly done up.

They were nothing at all alike.

But, I couldn't stop thinking of Bella. I knew that I had to continue to show her kindness because someone like her deserved at least that.

I could do that. I could show Bella kindness and maybe we could become friends.

It would be nice to have a friend again.

**A/n: I need to give a shout out to my Team: Bnjwl, TwiStar Junkie and Ttharman...they held my hand and put up with my neurotic freak out over this fic...I FLOVE YOU ALL:)**

**Thank you for all the fabulous reviews. I want to try and reply but I'm still doing edits on the chapters before I can post AND I still have to write the last 10 chapters of this fic, LOL;) **

**See ya in a little bit, Kyla**


	16. Chapter 16 CH15

**IITS ch15**

**A/n: Sighs...one of my favorite chapters...this one (points down at the chapter) ...yep...and Cara (steals Lonerward back from your clutches) He belongs to me (runs away with an evil laugh)**

**ENJOY:) 5 more to go for tonight!**

**BPOV**

One Week Later

Every morning Edward waited for me just outside the building with some form of breakfast food, this morning he had an English muffin with honey butter.

I smiled at him as he handed me the delicious treat.

"Thank you, Edwar, but, I've told you time after time that this isn't necessary." I felt the blush as it swept across my cheeks.

"I know, but it was so delicious when I ate one that I just knew you had to try it, too." He said with a smile of his own.

We walked into the building and smiled at each other. They were intermittenly placed like we couldn't help ourselves and always very shy, but they were there none the less..

Not only had our mornings become routine but lunch as well. We would walk to the small coffee shop, grab a burger or sandwich then head to the park. Although fall was upon us, it was still warm enough with the hot Arizona sun to allow us that small solace each day.

On this particular Friday Edward was extremely quiet as we sat stoically on our bench, while we ate our food.

"Is something the matter, Edward?" I finally asked.

He grimaced and went pale before he swallowed the bite he had just taken as he turned to me.

"Would you go on a date with me, Bella?" He blurted out.

I almost choked on my own bite of food. I threw a hand up to guard my mouth as I spoke to him, this was too important to wait for my mouth to clear itself of the food. "You want to take me on a date?" I questioned after I was able to speak.

He nodded his head and then his face turned crimson red.

"I mean it doesn't have to be a date, if you don't want it to be, Bella. I just thought...well, I just thought that I'd like to get to know you better and we don't usually have a lot of time for that during the day." His words came out rushed.

I thought about it for a moment. I liked Edward and yes, I would like to get to know him better. My only worry was that I wanted to change my situation with Kendall and going out after work would mean even more time away from her.

"Edward, I would love that but I spend so much time away from Kendall during the week, I'd feel guilty going out and leaving her with my mother." I tried not to sound like I had just rejected his offer. I didn't want to reject his offer at all.

It just scared me because I wasn't sure I really ready to date or much less start a new relationship when my life was still so chaotic. And, I knew that I wasn't going to stay in Phoenix forever. I was ready to go home to Forks, go back to my home there and I didn't feel comfortable leading this kind man on.

"What if we brought her with us?" He asked.

Huh? I hadn't thought of that.

**A/n: Huh? Where the fuck is MY Lonerward? Cuz, I KNOW that Me and Minime would LOVE to go out for pie, LOL...**

**see ya soon, Kyla**


	17. Chapter 17 CH16

**IITS ch16**

**A/n: Um...yeah...**

**EPOV**

"You'd be okay with bringing her with us?" Bella questioned me.

"I mean, I'm not good with children but I wouldn't mind if she came with us." I answered honestly.

The thought of it scared the shit out of me. But, if it meant more time with Bella and the opportunity to get to know her better, I was open to the idea.

"Edward, I need to tell you something." Bella said, hesitantly. The tone of her voice scared me.

I looked at her to see her looking at me with her sad eyes again. This can't be good.

"You know I haven't lived in Phoenix for very long. I was kind of forced to move here, but honestly, I don't want to live here forever. I want to take Kendall and move back to Forks, Washington where my home is." She said as tears started to well up in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh, well, as long as it's nothing worse than that, I'm okay with that." I said without thinking of what I was said.

Damn.

She's moving away.

I knew it all felt too easy with her. I tried not to let her see the hurt and regret that I felt build up inside of me.

"I just wanted to make sure that I didn't mislead you." She said with a sigh.

"Bella, I would never think badly of you, no matter what you had to say to me." I said as a whisp of breath left my body. I just realized how much I had come to care so much about her.

And, now she was telling me that she had one foot out the door. It was like Kate leaving me at the alter all over again.

**A/n: damn...I wanna hold him! How 'bout you?**


	18. Chapter 18 CH17

**IITS ch17**

**A/N: Oh these two crazy mixed up kids...**

**BPOV**

I could see the hurt in his eyes and I instantly regretted what I'd told him.

I knew that he carried his own set of baggage but I never felt comfortable enough to ask him what it was. Things with Edward and I were always easy and natural; neither of us pushed the other for information.

Sure, I'd told him basic things about myself but that was it, nothing more. He never asked when I cried or was upset. He would just sit beside me in silence and offer me comforting words and then a hug.

Or, a piece of pie.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't upset you. Please know that my desire to move has nothing to do with you. It's just...this isn't home to me." I paused, frantic for th right words to make him understand what I felt. "I want to raise Kendall in the house I grew up in, so she can go to the same school I went to." It didn't sound like enough to my ears but I continued. "Life is simple in Forks and well...nothing seems simple anymore." I said and felt the weight of my hurt fill my body. " Please understand, I need the simplicity, I need to know that I have a handle on at least one thing in my life." I begged him to understand.

"I would still like to take you and Kendall out for the evening, if you are up to it." He finally said but he still wouldn't make eye contact with me.

He was upset about something, I just didn't know what.

"If you are sure, that really does sound like fun. Better than hanging out at home while my mother hovers and pecks at me." I said and tried to laugh but it just felt forced.

"Lunch is almost over, are you ready to head back?" He asked but still wouldn't look at me. All of the sudden it became my single goal in life to make him look at me again, just one look so I could get a handle on how he felt. I needed to know so that I could figure out a way to help the one person in my life that really attempted to help me. I owed him that much.

I was confused and didn't know if I should ask him about it or let it go.

I chose to let it go simply because he never pushed me for more than I was ready to give.

We walked back into the building and I felt this air of tension around us. Other than Kendall, Edward had become a ray of sunshine in my dark cloudy days, it made me so sad to know that he now felt this way.

**A/n: hmmmm, great minds think alike, don't they? **

**See ya in a bit...almost done for the night;)**

**Kyla**


	19. Chapter 19 CH18

**IITS ch18**

**A/n: Help is on the way;)**

**EPOV**

I walked back into my office and sat in my chair with a thud. My mind was in a bad place and I simply didn't care anymore.

Kate had left me.

My parents had left me.

Now, Bella was going to leave me, too.

What was it about me that made the people that I loved abandon me?

Wait a minute...did I love Bella?

No, I didn't think I did...I mean, sure, I enjoyed my time with her and she made me feel like a strong, confident man but that could just mean I enjoyed my new friend. I liked to spend time in her presence because she talked to me and listened when I spoke. She doesn't push me and she certainly doesn't make me feel incompetent for my wish to live a regular life.

"Edward, you have a call on line two." Gianna's voice spoke into the silent room from the intercom on my desk.

"Thanks, Gianna." I said and sighed before I picked up the phone.

"Hi Edward, how are you?" Alice's voice was perkier than normal as she spoke.

"Hi Alice." I replied. Fuck, I definitely didn't want to talk to my sister in law at the moment. I knew she would sense that something definitely ate at me and would try to force me to tell her about Bella.

"How. Are. You? We haven't seen you in almost two weeks. What gives?" She asked, almost annoyed at my lack of appearance at her doorstep.

"I'm fine." I said and tried to keep her from hearing the sigh that I released after I spoke.

I could hear heras she tsk'ed her tongue through the phone.

"What's wrong? I knew something was up with you because you've been on mind for the past day or two. So spill! You know I can force it out of you." She threatened.

I swiveled my chair around so that I could gaze out the window and let out a deep breath.

"I met someone. It's nothing big but I really like her and I found out today that she plans to move away." I felt it better to just spill it all at once. I knew that it meant that I would have to put up with Alice as she badgered me for more information. But I would settle for any extra help I could get

"Where did you meet her?" She questioned me.

"She works in the same building but at a different company." I replied.

"Have you taken her on a date?" I could almost see Alice' she tapped her toe and jutted her hip out as her hand rested there. She was tiny but definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"Not yet." I replied.

"I'm on my way." The phone line went dead and suddenly I was filled with more dread.

**A/n: 2 more;)**

**Kyla**


	20. Chapter 20 CH19

**IITS ch19**

**A/n: Let's see what kind of help his sister in law can give him;)**

**EPOV**

Thirty minutes later the whirlwind of Alice Cullen spun into my office. She handed me a cup of coffee and sat down on the small love seat in my office with a pat to indicate that she wanted me to sit down on the seat next to her.

I begrudgingly got up and went to sit beside her. She pulled my free hand in between hers and caressed my fingers.

"Edward, you know that I love you like the little brother that you are to Jasper" A crease developed in the center of her forehead. "But, I'm seriously worried about you. I knew you were lonely and I keow you were still nursing your wounds from what that despciable bitch did to you. However, honey, sometimes you have to pick yourself up and move on." The frown lines disappeard. "Now, tell me why you haven't taken this new lady friend out on a proper date?" Alice said, expelling a long breath.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, "It's kind of complicated. She just moved here for some reason I don't know why yet. She's very...haunted, I guess is the only word I can think of to describe this feeling I get from her. And, she has a small child but no husband or father for the little girl." I said as I pictured Bella in my mind.

When she smiled, it took my breath away. I loved to make her laugh and smile.

"That's it? That's all you have to tell me?" Alice questioned as I just nodded my head and opened my eyes to look at her, finally. She was obviously unhappy with the amount of info that I shared so I continued.

"But, she's moving away. She told me today when I asked her out on a date. She said she didn't want to lead me on." I confessed and felt a hurt in my chest at the thought of not seeing her every day.

Alice motioned her hand for me to continue.

"When she said that, I felt the same type of hurt that I felt when Kate left me... and when I found out my parents were dead." I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Did she agree to the date?" I nodded but winced.

"What?" Alice asked.

"She didn't want to spend more time away from her daughter, so I offered to let her bring her along with us." It wasn't that I didn't want her to bring her child but the whole reason that I asked her out was to get to know her better. Would I have the opportunity to do that with her child vying for her attention as well?

I sighed, again.

"So, you smooze the daughter and get to know the mommy better. Sounds like a win/win to me." Alice's optimistic attitude didn't help ease my anxiety.

"Edward, listen...if you like this girl and she has a child, well, then you have to get to know the child, too. It's not ideal on a first date, but hey, you are pretty smooth so I'm sure you'll work it out." She said with a bright smile.

"But, she's moving away." I threw my hands up at the absurdity of the situation. "Why would I allow myself to get hurt that way again when I've spent the past few years staying out of situations that would lead to my own pain, again?" I asked and realized that maybe I hadn't thought my friendship with Bella all the way through.

"You never know where something may lead, if you don't take the chances you are given." Alice said, then leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"It'll be good for you." She stood up and gathered her purse before she strolled towards the door.

"Enjoy what you've got in the moment that you've got it. Love you. Call me soon for dinner." She blew me a kiss and then left.

Could I do what she told me to do?

I just didn't know if it were that simple.

**A/n: I love Alice...and she adores Edward;)**

**One more...then I'm gonna finish writing this bad boy;)**

**Kyla**


	21. Chapter 21 CH20

**IITS ch20**

**A/n: Last one for the night...**

**BPOV**

All afternoon I had a hard time concentrating on work because I was worried about Edward.

Something I said today had set him off. I felt an enormous amount of guilt over that fact because he had never been anything but kind towards me.

I hated the thought that I had unintentionally hurt him.

Then, I remembered that he had asked me out on a date.

A date!

With me!

Was he crazy? I'm the most emotionally unavailable and unstable person Hell, even my track record spoke volumes about how it didn't really fair well for me to be in the 'dating' scene.

Edward seemed different though, he readily accepted that I didn't want to be away from Kendall any longer than I had to, which is rare for any man.

I was completely torn on what to do.

My mind immediately went to what I would have done, I would have called Rosalie and asked her opinion. She would know exactly what to tell me.

Did I really want to do that? I mean, did I really want to open up a can of worms that I had no plans on hanging on to?

My plans were to work for six months to appease my mother, then Kendall and I were to head back to Forks. I had Charlie's life insurance money and his pension since he was killed in the line of duty so I wasn't worried about finances, per se.

But, if I were honest with myself, I would really miss Edward and his friendship.

How the hell did I let that happen?

**A/n: She has no clue, huh? I miss him and I never had him:(**

**See ya'll in the morning for round two;):):) OOOHHHH I can't wait!**

**Kyla**


	22. Chapter 22 CH21

**IITS ch21**

**A/n: Good Morning My Lovely Drabble Warriors;) You all gave me the biggest, goofiest grin this morning when I woke up to a flooded inbox! WOW! Just WOW! I read every single review and I'm so sorry that I don't have time to reply to them all! I'm still editting as I'm going AND I still have to write the last 10 chapters of this monster:)**

**I'm so very thrilled with the updates for today...they are some of my most favorite chapters...and I think you all will agree as we progress through them today, I hope. Thank you all for sticking with me and keeping the faith...these two little lovebirds have a long way to go yet...but they'll get there, together;)**

**ENJOY! First of 20 today!**

**BPOV**

It was finally time to hed home and I was a little nervous about seeing Edward. He had made it a habit to wait at the elevators for me every evening.

He would walk me to my car and wait for me to leave. It was very sweet and made me adore him all the more.

But, now as I gathered my things to leave for the day, I felt a little anxious about how we left things at lunch.

Sure enough, as soon as I walked around the corner there he was. Hair a mess, tie crooked and loose but his glasses were missing.

"Missing something?" I asked with a small smile.

"Huh?" He asked as I pointed to his eyes.

"Oh...my eyes started to hurt so I took them off for a bit. I really only have to wear them for the computer but it's just become a habit for me to wear them all the time." He said in a flurry of words.

I giggled and instantly felt at ease as the simple, tongue-tied man I had grown to know, reappeared.

We walked onto the elevator in silence but I could feel him steal glances at me like he wanted to say something. I decided to give him the time he needed to say whatever it was that bothered him.

We walked off the elevator and towards the garage. He rushed ahead when we approached the doors, he always he made sure to open and hold the door for me.

"Thank you." I said quietly as we walked to the parking lot.

"Bella...um..." he fidgeted with his tie, then ran a hand through his mess of hair before he finally made eye contact.

"I wondered if you and Kendall would please accompany me to dinner this evening. We can go somewhere kid friendly or whatever she'd like." He stumbled through his words and I felt myself melt at the way he seemed so unsure of himself.

"We'd love to. We can be ready around six-thirty if that works for you." I spoke soft and made sure that he made eye contact with me.

I liked Edward and while I didn't relish the thought of losing his friendship, I needed him for some reason.

I would enjoy what time we had together.

**A/n: YAY! Date time;)**

**See ya soon,**

**Kyla**


	23. Chapter 23 CH22

**IITS ch22**

**A/n: Let's take a peek at Lonerward's thoughts, shall we?**

**EPOV**

I had never felt the urge to kiss Bella more than I did in that moment. She seemed to just 'get me' and always made me feel at ease.

"Six-thirty seems fine." I answered and smiled.

"I'll need your address though, so I can pick the two of you up." I said with a laugh as she blushed.

"Oh, yeah...that would probably be helpful." She laughed in return and started to search through her bag for something to write on. Once she found a slip of paper and wrote her information on it our hands connected as I took it from her.

Her skin was so smooth and soft. I wanted to wrap her hand in mine and never let it go.

But, I kept reminding myself that she had plans to move away. I couldn't let myself fall for her; I had to remember that we were just friends. Nothing more.

That thought made me incredibly sad.

"I should get going so I can pick her up and head home to get ready. See you soon." She said with a smile and then got into her car.

I just stood there and watched her as she backed out and then drove away.

Suddenly, I thought about what it would be like to have her to go home to every night.

It's all I had ever wanted; a family of my own.

I dreaded the thought of it never coming true for me, another bout of loneliness settled over me. Not even the prospect of my impending dinner date could drag it out of me.

Maybe I was just destined to be alone for all of my life.

"So, you beat me to the punch, I see?" I heard Liam's voice behind me and closed my eyes.

"Yes, it appears so." I said and then started to walk towards my car.

"Lucky bastard." He laughed behind me and I was never so glad to reach the confines of my car.

If he only knew how just unlucky I was...it felt like I had won the lottery but thrown away the ticket.

**A/n: Lonerward still has a long way to go;( Let's see if a little bundle of sunshine can raise his spirits;)**

**See ya soon, Kyla**


	24. Chapter 24 CH23

**IITS ch23**

**A/n: Let "Date Night" begin...**

**FYI: Some of you have asked or were concerned about Bella's lack of parenting during her depression. I wrote this from my own personal perspective, when my daughter was just a yr old a tragedy happened in my life and there were days that if my parents hadn't been there my child would have been neglected as I could hardly breathe, much less function. My own daughter was adopted from birth, just as Kendall was in this fic...so I understand Bella's agony in that respect...I hope that you all realize she does love her daughter, very, very much...but she got knocked down...and she's finally starting to work her way back up to her feet;)**

**Now, back to date night...**

**BPOV**

"For the love of God, Renee, please stop with the questions!" I yelled as I studied the clothes in my closet one more time.

I didn't have any idea what to wear and my mother's incessant questions about Edward and where we were going were about to drive me over the edge.

"Just tell me his name so I can google him, Bella." She said through gritted teeth.

"RENEE! I am not going to let you google him. He's a nice man that works in the same building as I do. He's an accountant and from what I can tell he's never been married. Now, if you don't mind would please pack a bag for Kendall so I can finish getting dressed?" I tried to control my rage at my mother as I stared at her.

She threw her hands up in the air and muttered something under her breath about serial killers and not raising me properly.

I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed.

Why was this so complicated? This was just Edward. Jeans and a nice top would be fine, I hoped.

I glanced at the clock and realized that I only had twenty minutes to decide on something wear because I would NOT subject Edward to my mother's gruelling inquiries into his personal life.

With five minutes to spare I was dressed in jeans, a blue button up shirt and my black chucks. Kendall was dressed and her bag was packed. I paced around the living room as Kendall attempted to copy me.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked her as I knelt down and picked her up.

She smiled at me, "Maaamaaa." Her grin and giggle was infectious and I couldn't help but join in just as I heard the doorbell ring.

"I've got it." I yelled as Renee all but came running into the room from the kitchen.

"Mom, back off." I warned her just before I opened the door to a perfectly disheveled Edward in jeans and a 'The Who' t-shirt. He looked so young and carefree, it put me at ease.

"Hi." I grinned and blushed like a crazy school girl.

"Hi." He said with a chuckle. "And who is this little beauty?" He asked as he reached for Kendall's outstretched hand.

"This is my daughter, Kendall Jane Swan." I announced as my daughter tried to get Edward to take her.

He smiled and looked at me a little confused.

"She wants you to take her. She's not around men a lot so she tends to cling to them, or in this case, you." I said as he looked at me with fear in his eyes.

I laughed and slid my daughter over to him. "You won't hurt her, although I fear your glasses might be in trouble." I said as Kendall's chubby fingers went right for the objects in question.

I heard my mother's throat clear behind me as I turned to her and said, "We won't be late." And, with that I closed the door and smiled at the scene before me. Edward awkwardly held Kendall as she continued to steal his glasses.

He really was perfect, even my own daughter saw it.

It made my heart hurt for all three of us.

**A/n: Oh these 2...I swear...but, now that Kendall has Edward in her clutches, she might not let him go;)**

**See ya soon, Kyla**


	25. Chapter 25 CH24

**IITS ch24**

**A/N: Drabble Wars continue and I implore you all to check out all 11 other fics...these talented ladies have spent a lot of time putting them together and each deserves their own recognition. I know that not all genres and storylines are the same so take a chance and try something new! I'm anxious to get started on them all myself, just haven't had time yet. (sighs) There aren't enough hours in the day!**

**EPOV**

This little girl was precious and she took to me right away. I wish I could say the same about her, but my fear of children was evident to Bella. She laughed at me and shook her head as she loaded up Kendall's car seat into my back seat.

I stood awkwardly to the side and tried to concentrate on not dropping the squirming delight in my arms.

"Am I doing this right?" I finally asked as I noticed Bella's ass sticking out of the door to my car.

I gulped and for the first time in a long while felt my cock twitch.

She had a rather spectacular ass in those jeans.

She laughed and backed out of the car to stand with her hands on her hips, "Yeah, you haven't dropped her on her head, so you're good." Her smile was glorious.

"Here, let me take her so I can put her in the carseat." She said as she took Kendall from my arms. Our hands grazed again, and suddenly, I wanted to touch her, hold her and never, ever let her go.

I felt the blush heat up my face as Bella turned to put her daughter in the car. Thankfully she didn't see my embarrassment as I waited to open her door.

She popped up and eyed me curiously.

"I'm a gentleman, Bella. I will open your door for you." I said with a smile.

Then it was her turn to blush. It was beautiful.

She got in the car and I shut the door behind her just as I saw her mother peeking through the blinds in the window.

I gave her a smile and then walked around to the driver side.

This felt really good.

Sadly, I couldn't remember the last time I had actually felt this happy.

To bad it couldn't last.

**A/n: Awww Lonerward...(gives an evil grin...) I know something he don't know;)**

**See ya soon,**

**Kyla**


	26. Chapter 26 CH25

**IITS ch25**

**A/n: Damn...these two kinda took over this story for a bit in the next few chapters...**

**BPOV**

This felt very surreal.

Edward, Kendall and me in a car driving to dinner.

No man had every taken us to dinner except for Charlie.

Suddenly, I hurt all over for my father. I tried to fight back the wetness that had formed in my eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's soft voice asked as we sat in the driveway.

I waved my hand for fear that my emotions would overflow if I were to speak.

"Do we need to stay here?" His voice full of concern and I couldn't look at him for fear that my problems would become to much for him to handle.

"No, just give me a minute." I finally got out in a shaky voice.

"Please drive so my mother will stop watching us." I took a few deep breaths and willed my tears back.

"Where would you both like to go?" He asked as we stopped at a light a few blocks away.

I shook my head and looked at him, "How about that childrens pizza place with all the crazy characters and games? I mean, I know it's not a great adult place but it will be fun for Kendall."

"That's kind of what I was thinking too. So, Chuck E. Cheese it is." He said with a smile and turned towards the highway.

We chatted easily as we drove and it just felt so natural for all of us to be together like this.

"This is really nice." He said, almost to quiet for me to hear.

"It is." I whispered back.

**A/n: I recommended meds to Sadella but she refused them;( **

**See ya soon;)**

**Kyla**


	27. Chapter 27 CH26

**IITS ch26**

**A/n: Tissues...I'm telling you get the tissues now!**

**BTW: Kendall is about 14 months old...I screwed up the timeline somewhere I think:)**

**EPOV**

This is exactly the life I should have; a wife and child out for a friday night family dinner.

I watched Bella and Kendall as they went down the tunnel slide and their laughter warmed my heart.

I felt a longing stir deep within me, a need to have this, a need to have them. _They_ are what have been missing from my life.

If only I knew what Bella was hiding or why she still seemed so sad.

I needed to know but I refused to push her to tell me. If and when she ever wanted to tell me, I would listen and offer her whatever help that I could.

They both waved to me as they climbed the stairs again and I couldn't help the grin that came over my face.

While I was still a little nervous around Kendall, she took to me easily, she even refused to sit anywhere but in my lap while we ate our pizza.

With her sparkling blue eyes and long brunette ringlets, she was just as adorable as her mother. I could easily fall head over heels for that little girl...and her mother.

I fought back my own tears as they squealed coming down the slide, again. I walked towards them with a smile on my face.

Kendall squealed and grabbed my legs, "up...up..." She pled and I couldn't help but pick the toddler up.

"Edward?" Bella said as she noticed the wetness in my eyes but I tried to bury my face in the little girls neck when she wrapped her arms around me.

I felt Bella's hand on my cheek and it sent a bolt of lighting straight through to my heart, it felt like it was beating for the first time in years with her single touch to my face.

Her eyes searched mine and I minutely shook my head.

I knew in that moment that everything had changed between us.

I prayed it could stay that simple.

**A/n: See, I write my ideal man...and it keeps me from dating the losers that RL has to offer ...isn't he precious? **

**See ya soon. **

**Kyla**


	28. Chapter 28 CH27

**IITS ch27**

**A/n: ohhhh probably need more tissues...**

**BPOV**

When I saw those tears in Edward's eyes and my daughters arms around his neck, it flooded my system with overwhelming emotion.

This is what I had sought with both of my marriages; a caring husband, a happy child...a family.

But, the look of longing in his eyes sent a jolt through me and I felt alive for a moment.

"Who wants ice cream?" Edward said as he pulled his face from my hand that rested on his cheek.

"Ice ceam." Kendall squealed in excitement as Edward gave a laugh. I felt my own tears prick my eyes.

While the scene before me warmed me up the look in Edward's eyes made me sad. He had been hurt, deeply. And, I desperately wanted to know what it was, but I refused to push him to tell me. Because I wasn't ready to tell him my own secrets, therefore I had no right to ask him for his.

As we turned to walk towards the ice cream machines Edward put his hand on the small of my back and I couldn't help but wish his whole arm would slide around my waist.

I was a woman afterall.

I was trapped in my head about notions of Edward and I as a couple and Kendall was our daughter, maybe another child or two in the mix...we were happy and family as we stood in front of my fathers house in Forks.

Then the guilt settled over me at the realization that it would never happen. Edward's life was here in Arizona while mine would always be back in Washington.

I sighed and Edward squeezed my arm with concern on his face.

It was a nice dream.

**A/n: I love dreams...that is all;)**

**Two more then I have to go pick up Minime from the 'rents and play mommy for a bit.**

**Kyla**


	29. Chapter 29 CH28

**IITS ch28**

**A/n: Ready for a time jump? At this point Edward and Bella have been friends for 2 months, their date was at about the one month mark.**

**A month later**

**BPOV**

It had become a Friday night ritual for Edward, Kendall and I to go out together. My mother had finally backed off once I had introduced her to him and she saw how smitten that my daughter was with him.

Edward and I walked in silence on a Thursday afternoon towards our bench in the park. I could tell that something heavy was weighed on his mind but I gave him the space he needed to sort it out.

Once we sat down and started to eat I heard him sigh and I couldn't help but reach out to touch him. "Are you okay, Edward?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head before raising his eyes to meet mine. He let out a long breath before he spoke, "My sister in law demanded that I invite you to dinner on Saturday night."

What? He has family? I just assumed he didn't as he had never spoke of them but then again, I hadn't either.

"Oh, do you not want me to go?" I asked a little confused and a little afraid that he might not want anyone to know about us.

He sighed then turned towards me, "It's not that at all. It's just...I know how you don't like to be away from Kendall on the weekends and ….well...we've never really done anything on a Saturday night." His shoulders sagged as if he was defeated by that statement.

"I'd like to go, if that's alright with you." If it meant something to him for me to be there, then I would do it for him. It scared me...a lot but he always went out of his way to make me feel comforted and relaxed. I would always try and show him the same.

"You...you would?" He asked with a look of perplex on his face.

I nodded and smiled, "Sure, I mean, Kendall goes to bed early every night but Friday so I wouldn't be missing on that much time with her."

His face broke out into a smile, "Thank you, Bella."

I felt a blush move up my cheeks so I ducked my head to let my hair fall around my face.

"Although, I should warn you, Alice is a bit over eager at the prospect of my having a new girlfriend." He said with a laugh.

I gasped at his words...a girlfriend? Is that what I was.

"Oh...geez, um a friend that's a girl...that's what I meant." He stammered and stumbled over his words, clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay. I understand." I tried to hold the rejection that I felt out of my voice.

Of course he wouldn't want a girlfriend like me.

**A/n: One step forward, 50 steps back...smh, these two have a LOOONNNNNGGG way to go...**

**One more then I'm off for a bit of RL and Responsibilites;(**

**Kyla**


	30. Chapter 30 CH29

**IITS ch29**

**A/n: I'm overwhelmed by your responses...I'm sooo happy that you all love Edward...he's so damn adorable (steals him back from Cara covered in honey in various spots)**

**A Week and Two Days Later**

**BPOV**

I was a nervous wreck as I tried to get dressed for this dinner. I wasn't sure if it were a casual dinner or something that I needed to dress up for. But, I didn't feel comfortable meeting Edward's family in my jeans so I opted for a black wrap dress with some ballet flats.

I left my hair down and wavy with such a small amount of makeup. I didn't want to appear to be something that I wasn't.

"It's nice to see you making an effort." I heard Renee say from the door to my bedroom.

"Thanks." I replied, icily.

"You really like this man." She stated the obvious.

"I do. But, we're just friends. He knows that I am plan to move back to Forks in a few months." I told her only to hear her sigh in disgust at my statement.

"When are you going to give up that ridiculous notion? There is nothing there for you, Isabella. You are building a life here, you've met a nice man. Let go of that fantasy of going home again. This is your home now." She said with a huff.

"No, mom, this is not my home." I said as I felt my jaw clench. I was so tired of having this argument with her over and over.

"Well, you still have the nightmares and you still haven't gone to see the therapist, like you said you would. I don't see how you could manage on your own in Forks." She said as her eyes met mine in the mirror with a fire in both sets.

"I'm fine. And, I can manage just fine." I said, angrily.

She threw her hands up and stomped out of the room.

I finished getting ready, more determined than ever to get the hell away from Renee and put Phoenix behind me.

But, then I felt an ache in my heart at the thought of leaving Edward behind.

He had really come to mean a lot to me, but as I told my mother, we were just friends. I mean, he'd never tried to hold my hand or kiss me. There was definitely chemistry between us but neither of us had ever acted on it, which led me to believe that it never would.

I would miss him but we could still talk on the phone or email, right?

The sound of the doorbell brought me back to the moment as I gave myself one last glance in the mirror. I knew that it was as good as it was going to get so I sighed and walked out to greet 'my friend'.

**A/n: Ahhh stuck in the "friend" zone...**

**Last one for a bit...I'll be back...go enjoy one of the other 11 fics in the Drabble War;)**

**Kyla**


	31. Chapter 31 CH30

**IITS ch30**

**A/n: I'm back FINALLY:) Went to see the dinosaurs, which my proud 4 yr old named perfectly each time, all thanks to Dino Dan;):):) **

**Let's check in on Lonerward and Sadella (thanks Kitkat for the name)**

**PS Cara - they soooo aren't ready for naked times, YET (insert evil laugh here)**

**EPOV**

Bella looked stunning in her dress.

Her natural beauty often rendered me breathless. And, she had no idea just how breathtaking that she truly was.

"You look beautiful tonight." I said as I led her to my car.

"Thank you." She said quietly with a blush that crept up her cheeks. It was beautiful, too.

Once I had her in the car and walked around to get in myself, I felt my nerves loosen a little.

"What should I expect tonight?" Her soft voice broke the silence.

"Oh well, Alice...my sister in law, she's a little high strung...and nosey. So if at anytime she makes you feel uncomfortable, just tell her to shut up." I said with a laugh as I imagined just how high strung the little fairy would be tonight.

"I wouldn't be able to say that." Bella said a little apprehensive.

"If she gets to out of hand, I'll deal with her for you. No worries. Now, my brother, Jasper on the other hand is exactly the opposite. He's pretty quiet and laid back. But, I know that you'll like him." I sighed internally knowing exactly what Jasper was going to think of Bella.

Even though I had reiterated to them both numerous times that Bella and I were just friends they both felt like I wasn't being honest.

And, I wasn't.

I wanted it all with Bella. I wanted her and Kendall to be with me, to love me, to be a family with me.

But, I didn't think that Bella felt that way about me, not that she'd ever shown me anyways.

Tonight would be a true test for both of us, I suppose.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to my brothers house. "Well, here we are." I announced and turned towards Bella.

"Do I look okay?" She whispered before she turned towards me with her eyes like a deer caught in the headlights.

I laughed, "You look perfect." My eyes caught hers and we shared that moment...the one that just makes you wish the rest of the world would melt away.

"Thank you for agreeing to do this. It's just..." I ran a hand through my hair.

"I haven't had any new friends in a long time, so they are a little bit excited about ….. you." I said and palmed my face. Christ, when did this become so hard?

She laid her hand on my forearm, "It's okay, Edward. I understand." She smiled at me and I instantly felt calm.

"Now, let's go in, I'm starving." She said with a smile.

She truly was perfect. If only she really could be mine.

**A/n: Oh..poor Lonerward...denial, denial, denial;)**

**See ya soon, Kyla**


	32. Chapter 32 CH31

**IITS ch31**

**A/n: Here we go...**

**BPOV**

Alice was a short bright woman who clearly loved Edward. I could tell by the twinkle in her eye as she greeted us in the doorway. She had big blue eyes and hair as dark as night that she wore short and modern with the spikes and slick front. She had on a little turquoise halter dress with four inch red heels. She seemed completely the opposite of me and that worried me.

His brother, Jasper, resembled Edward a little but they were almost opposites in their features. Jasper had chin length curly blondish hair and blue eyes with a soft features. He was very well put together and clean shaven. He smiled and it felt warm, like Edward's did.

Whereas Edward had brownish-red hair that was long as it stood up in a mess of chaos. His eyes were a brillant green that he hid behind his glasses and more often than not his face had a few days worth of stubble along his jaw line. His tie was usually crooked or his shirt half untucked, but it worked for him.

This felt a little strange to me as Edward seemed very relaxed and comfortable in their presence, when normally around other people he would be tense and uptight, and extremely quiet. However, since we had arrived he hadn't shut up talking to these two people.

He was home and that made it easier for him. I instantly recognized that and felt a pang of jealousy. I missed my home, my friends, the ease of familiarity.

"You okay, Bella?" Alice asked as her hand touched my shoulder.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just not really um...used to seeing this side of him." I said as I nodded towards Edward. He and Jasper were looking at something and talked excitedly over each other.

She smiled and gave a little laugh, "Yeah, those two get rared up over something and there is no butting in between them."

She gestured towards the kitchen, "Come on, let's go check on the dinner. I'll pour you a glass of wine."

I followed her to the kitchen and she waved me to a stool at the bar. "Red or white?" She asked as held up two bottles of wine.

"Red, please." I answered with a smile.

She grabbed a wine glass and started to pour it, "So, tell me Bella, where are you from?" She slid the glass in front of me and stood there waiting for me to respond.

I took a small sip then eyed my glass as I spoke, "Forks, Washington."

"Wow, that's a vast differenece from Phoenix. What brought you here?" She started to flitter around the kitchen as she checked on pots and pans before she turned her attention back to me.

"Um, well my mother lives here." The hesitance in my voice obvious. I didn't feel comfortable telling her my whole story as I hadn't even told Edward yet.

"Oh well, that's nice." She said with a geniune smile, but I could see that she wanted to ask me more.

"Boys, time to eat." She yelled towards the other room.

"Coming." Jasper said as we heard an explosion of laughter as they walked in to greet us.

Edward's eyes met mine and I felt that jolt rise up inside of me again. There was that moment again...my heart was about to beat out of my chest just from his eyes upon me.

I felt a wave of emotions come over me.

We almost felt like a normal couple with our glance and ease with which he calmed my nerves.

Almost.

**A/n: OH...hang on people...hang the fuck on...he he he**

**see ya soon, Kyla**


	33. Chapter 33 CH32

**IITS ch32**

**A/n: Time for Alice to work her magic...if Bella will let her;)**

**BPOV**

Dinner was actually a lot of fun. Jasper and Alice got to telling stories about Edward in his younger days. However, several times I noticed Edward wince and shake his head when Jasper would start to tell a certain story.

I have a feeling the tension that he often carried had to do with a woman from his past, someone that hurt him deeply.

Alice tried to get more information out of me but Edward would tell her that she needed to back off and leave me alone. I did actually talk to them both about my daughter. And Edward's eyes would light up as he told about something he had heard her say or do, it would make my heart flitter an extra beat.

He had really grown attached to Kendall and she to him. I didn't think about that before I introduced her to him and I felt immense guilt about that now.

It would be hard enough for me to leave Edward behind and it wasn't fair of me to let my daughter get attached to him if I was only going to remove him from her life.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say softly near my ear.

"Yes?" I stammered as I realized the whole table was looking at me.

"Would you like some coffee and pie?" His expression was that of concern as he looked at me.

"Oh...sure, that would be nice." I answered and then looked at my hands as I fought the tears building in my eyes.

"Boys, why don't you go sit in the living room and let us get the desert ready?" Alice said as Jasper quickly got up to do as she asked.

Edward hesitated and placed his hand on my arm. "Are you sure you're okay? You look upset." He whispered.

I nodded my head before I looked up to meet his crystal green eyes. "I'm okay, just thought about something with Kendall and it kind of upset me. We can talk about it later, okay?"

He gave me a small smile and nodded his head before he got up and walked into the living room.

I gathered a few things from the dinner table and carried them into the living room.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Alice asked as we stood side by side at the sink.

"Okay." I whispered, unsure if it really was okay what she was going to ask me.

"Have you and Edward talked at all about either of your pasts?" She looked towards me quickly and then turned to face me.

I shook my head and held in my tears.

"No...no, we haven't." I answered.

"I really think that the two of you are perfect together. I just want to see him happy and he hasn't been as happy as he is right now in over ten years. Please, I beg you, whatever it is, you can trust him. Just... talk to him...and make him talk to you, too." She said as her own eyes filled with tears.

I looked at her and gave a small nod but still felt all the doubt and uncertainty twirling in my brain.

If only it were that simple.

**A/n: Alice, Alice, Alice...always right...and she just KNOWS that they are perfect for one another...Don't you agree?**

**See ya soon!**

**Kyla**


	34. Chapter 34 CH33

**IITS ch33**

**A/n: Simpleward and Simplella...as deemed by BlueEyedBrat:) LOVE IT:):):)**

**EPOV**

The whole evening had been perfect until the end of dinner when Bella got upset about something. I had no idea what it was but when she told me that we would talk about it later my heart all but stopped.

Was I ready to tell her about my past?

I wanted to but I was afraid she'd see me as defective in some way and not want to be friends with me anymore.

Could I tell her?

I stood in the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror before I ran a hand through my hair.

I had to get back out there so I could save her from anymore of Alice's incessant inquiries. She hadn't been to bad tonight, but I could tell it was killing her not to just completely pounce on Bella for more information.

There was a light knock on the door, "Edward, you okay bro?" Jasper asked through the wood.

"Yea," I replied as he opened the door and walked in.

"What gives? Why are you hiding out in here?" His eyes were worried, I hated that I put it there.

"I don't know, Jas...I really like her and I adore her daughter...but, they aren't staying in Phoenix. It hurts already to think about...them being gone." I said as I leaned back against the wall and put my hands down on my knees.

His hand came up to my shoulder, "Edward, I'm so proud of you for even making this far with Bella. But, dude, seriously, you need to tell her about Kate...about Mom and Dad. It might help her understand you a little better...and it might help her open up to you, too."

I knew my brother was right.

"Okay, Jasper. I'll try and talk to her." I relented and instantly regretted it.

"She truly is perfect for you. And, the fact that she has a child and you've bonded with that child...well, it's phenomenal." My brother smiled at me to show me that he was proud but it only made the hurt inside of me that much worse.

I knew they were perfect for me, but, I also knew that they weren't permanent fixtures in my life.

And I felt my heart breaking all over again at that thought.

**A/n: I love me some Jasper;) As for Lonerward...my heart hurts for him too...BUT...yea...just wait;):):)**

**see ya soon, KYla**


	35. Chapter 35 CH34

**IITS ch34**

**A/n: Oh me...these two little uncommunicative little lovebirds need to get it together, huh?**

**BPOV**

As Edward drove me home, he was sullen and quiet as was I.

When he pulled up into the driveway of my mother's house I felt myself tense up because I knew I had to talk to him.

"Edward, do you think that maybe tomorrow evening we could go to dinner, just the two of us?" I spoke quietly as I noticed his hands grip the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.

"Um...sure. What did you have in mind?" He asked before he turned to face me.

"Oh, well...somewhere that we can talk." I answered unsure of the look on his face.

"How about I fix you and Kendall dinner that way you don't have to be away from another night?" He asked.

"That's fine." I said with a nod. His eyes caught mine and they were filled with worry. I wanted to reach out and touch him but somehow didn't feel that I could.

We said goodbye and I walked towards the door with a sense of dread.

I also knew that I had to come up with some plans, quickly.

Thankfully Renee was already asleep when I got home so I went to my room and called Rosalie back in Forks.

"Hey girl, it's about time you called me?" She said as she answered the phone.

"Hi Rose. How are you?" I asked as I heard laughter in the background.

"I'm good. When are you coming home?" Never one to beat around the bush, Rosalie got right to the point of my call.

"That's kind of what I'm calling about actually." I said as I changed stripped out of my clothes to get my pj's on.

"Really? It's about damn time. I'm sure Renee is about to drive you insane." She laughed and it made me realize just how much I had missed my best friend.

"I'm thinking within the next month I should be able to make the trip. Could you possibly help me get the house ready for my return?" I asked and closed my eyes as I pictured Charlie's house. It wasn't much but it was home and I couldn't wait to get back there.

"Sure, we've pretty much been checking on it once a week and making sure no one has bothered it. You know Em's taking care of the yard and I've kept the house pretty well tended too." Rosalie had been my best friend since we were five years old and she always had my back.

"Thanks, Rose. I'll call you in a few days when I get all the plans ironed out." I said as a yawn stretched from my mouth.

She laughed, "Ok little Bell, get some sleep and call me soon."

"K, love you...bye." I said and hung up the phone.

Now, I just had to tell Edward that we were leaving.

**A/n: You trust me, right? I promise...it'll be alright...just h...a...n...g...on a little longer;)**

**But, I warn you now...rough patches ahead...you've been warned!**

**See ya soon, Kyla**


	36. Chapter 36 CH35

**IITS ch35**

**A/n: Let's learn a little more about Lonerward, shall we? Still with me? Good;)**

**EPOV**

I tossed and turned all night long.

All I could imagine was that Bella would stomp out of my apartment, taking Kendall with her, never to speak to me again after I told her what a messed up freak I was.

I finally got out of bed around five-thirty and went for a run, hoping it would clear my head. As I ran I thought of all the possibilities of what Bella might say when I told her about my being left at the altar.

She could think that I was a loser.

She could think that I deserved to be left for wanting to live so simple.

As I made my way back to my house I thought about why I liked the idea of a simple life. My parents were well to do but never spoiled me or Jasper. We had always had to work or do chores to earn new things we wanted like a bike or video game.

They made our home modest and we both had second hand cars for our first ones. We also had to pay our insurance and upkeep on the vehicle we chose.

As my feet pounded the pavement, I thought about what Bella had told me about her home in Forks. It sounded enchanting to me to live in a small town where everyone knew your name and family. To run into people that actually greeted you or spoke to you in the line at the grocery store.

I guess the fact that I'd lost my parents at such a young age and been thrust into adulthood earlier than I should have been made me value the small things they had instilled in me.

Even though I had a trust fund, I chose a job that would pay me an above average wage so that I could afford to live comfortably, travel if I wanted to, enjoy time off with my family on vacations, provide for those I loved without fear of not having enough.

But, here I was at almost thirty with no prospects of the family that I had dreamt of. While I would love to have that with Bella and Kendall, I couldn't allow myself to hope for that because she'd made it clear that she wasn't available to me in that way.

As I ran up my driveway I felt the pangs of hurt in my heart at the thought of them leaving me.

I wanted them to be mine, but after tonight I might just ruin those chances, if I even had a chance in the first place.

Everything just felt way to complicated.

**A/n: Oooooohhhhh if he only knew what was in store for him;(**

**See ya soon, Kyla**


	37. Chapter 37 CH36

**IITS ch36**

**A/n: here we goooo**

**BPOV**

I finished getting Kendall dressed and packed her a bag with a few toys along with her regular necessities as we prepared to head to Edward's for dinner.

To say I was nervous would be an understatement.

"Why do you look like your dog just got ran over?" Renee asked as she stood in the doorway to Kendall's room.

"I just have to talk to Edward about something tonight and I'm a little nervous, that's all." I replied flippantly.

"What do you have to tell him? I mean, you see him every day at work, what could you possibly have to tell him that you haven't already?" She seemed annoyed, well, more than usual.

"It's really none of your business, if you don't mind." I said with a clenched jaw. I loved my mother but I seriously could not wait to move across the country and be away from her critical eyes.

"Whatever." She said exasperated and left me alone.

I gathered up our stuff and helped Kendall to the car. Once she was in place I took a deep breath and started the drive towards Edward's house. I loved his place. It was larger than my mother's house but small enough that it felt like a true home. I often wondered why he had such a big house for just him, but felt uncomfortable asking him about it.

I began to realize that while neither of us pushed the other to talk about their past, we had skipped out on knowing so much about each other. That made me really sad because I knew that there was depth to Edward, parts of his life that I truly felt like would enrich our friendship if I had only asked a few questions.

I only hoped that he understood when I told him my plans and why they were so important to me. It wasn't _him_ that I wanted to leave when I moved home, but rather the longing that I had to just be in my home.

As we pulled into his driveway I felt the fear and anxiety spike inside of me, I hadn't really told anyone the whole story about everything that had happened when Charlie died. Not even Rose or Angela knew the full extent of all that I'd heard or had said to my dad as he died. But, I trusted Edward and I hoped he'd let me explain my fears, my own way.

Kendall started to squeal as she saw Edward walk out the front door and walk towards my car to greet us.

I smiled and then frowned.

I was going to take away the one man in her life that she trusted and loved.

Suddenly I realized that it would be the same thing I was doing to myself.

And that forced me to hold in my tears...

**A/n: *wipes eyes* feeling hurt for your child is the worst feeling ever;(**

**see ya soon...bring tissues;)**

**kyla**


	38. Chapter 38 CH37

**IITS ch37**

**A/n: TISSUES...get a fucking box of tissues for the next few chapters...JSYK;)**

**BPOV**

"Hi Kendall!" Edward exclaimed with a smile as he came close enough to hear her squeals. He opened the back door and got her out of the carseat like an old pro.

"Hi beautiful lady." He said to me as he held my daughter in his arms and I had gotten her bags out of the car.

"Hi yourself handsome." I said and tried to give him a geniune smile.

"Hope you are both hungry, the burgers just came off the grill." He said as we walked into his house.

"We're starving and it smells so good." I commented as we walked through the house into the kitchen where I laid her bags on the bar stool and pulled out her bib and sippy cup.

"It's not much but I thought it might be easier for the little one if I kept it simple." He said as he started to set the items out for the hamburgers.

Kendall was running around the kitchen and talking up a storm as he stopped and watched her with a fascination. "She acts like she's been here before." He commented with a laugh and I couldn't help but agree.

"It's only because of you." I softly spoke to which he turned and grinned at me.

"You think?" He asked as he scooped her up and gave her a raspberry on her tummy.

"Yep, I know. She adores you." I said and tried to hold in the sigh that wanted to escape at that statement.

"Well, the feeling is mutual, I assure you." He said as they kissed and hugged like a regular father and child.

I watched the scene before me and began to doubt myself and the decisions that I had made.

"Why don't we eat so she can watch a movie while we talk?" I suggested because I knew that if I didn't get the ball rolling I'd chicken out.

Edward's head nodded but he wouldn't look at me. That hurt my heart...he also tensed up in his shoulders which led me to believe that he was as uncomfortable about our talk as I was.

We ate at the table with laughter and baby talk, it seemed like a normal family dinner. While I enjoyed it all the hurt over the fact that it was just a facade became almost overwhelming.

Once we were all done and the table cleared I got Kendall's juice made, her favorite blanket out and put her on the couch to watch Monsters, Inc so that I could have Edward's undivided attention.

"Edward, we need to talk now." I said quietly so as to not disturbed my resting daughter.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I know." He walked back into the dining room where we could still keep an eye on the baby but would allow the privacy this conversation would require.

The tension in the air could be sliced with a knife as I sat down while he brought us each a cup of coffee.

Once he sat down I looked at him as I wrapped my hands around my coffee mug, it was now or never.

"Edward, we're moving in a month."

He gasped and looked away.

**A/n: I warned you to get tissues, didn't I?**

**HANG ON...KEEP THE FAITH (why does that make a song run through my head, LOL)**

**kyla**


	39. Chapter 39 CH38

**IITS ch38**

**A/n: Tissues...more freaking tissues...Deep Breath...Let it out...now, go, run, read...**

**BPOV**

"Already?" He finally said, almost to quiet for me to hear.

I nodded before I spoke, "Yes, I talked to my friend, Rose last night. Her husband, Emmett, has been caring for the house and it'll be ready for us when we get there."

He finally looked at me, "There isn't anything I can say to change your mind?" His eyes held a desperation that I hadn't noticed before.

Could he possibly have feelings for me?

No, if he did he would have acted on them already, right?

"Edward, my choosing to move home isn't because of you. There's a lot I haven't explained to you and I feel like because you've become such a good friend to me that you deserve to know the whole story." I hesitated and fought back my tears.

He nodded to let me know he was listening.

"I've never told anyone what I'm about to tell you, so please bear with me..." I drew in a deep breath and looked at him. His whole body was rigid and tense and his eyes appeared wet, they were the most beautiful shade of green that I had ever seen. They were like a perfect green forest that you wanted to get lost in so you could explore everything hidden within.

But, I didn't have that luxury...and I didn't want to hear that he didn't feel the same way about me.

"When I lived in Forks I worked as a dispatcher for the local police department where my dad, Charlie, was the Chief of Police. One night when Kendall was almost six months old he was shot and killed while out on a domestic violence call. But..." I paused and realized how badly I was shaking.

"Bella...it's okay...and...and well, I'm sorry to hear about your dad." His voice was soft and full of sympathy.

I waved my hand to indicate to for him to give me a moment while I felt the tears wet my cheeks.

"It wasn't just that he was shot, Edward...he was on the radio with me at the time. I heard it all. The gunshot. The screams. His raspy breathing...his final declarations of love for me and Kendall...and then...then," I couldn't control the sobs as they escaped my throat. "I heard his last breath," my voice barely a whisper through the choked up emotions in my mouth.

"Oh Bella...oh baby." He said and quickly made his way around the table to scoop me up in his arms. He soothed me and held me as he whispered words of comfort. He held me and let me grieve, let me sob into his chest as the emotions of that night flooded my memories. All the pain and helplessness I had felt that night became real and fleshy all over me again.

"This is why you would cry or become emotional?" He questioned as he spoke into my hair.

I could only nod and fist my hands around his shirt.

"It's ok, love. I've got you...just let it all out." He whispered as he sat down and pulled me into his lap.

In the almost five months that I had known him this was the closest, most intimate that we had ever gotten. It just felt right...comforting...perfect to be in his arms, surrounded in him.

It was going to kill me to leave him.

Especially now.

**A/n: awwww (whispers) did you hear what he called her? I fucking love that (swoons through my tears)**

**see ya soon, Kyla**


	40. Chapter 40 CH39

**IITS ch39**

**A/n: Last one for tonight...TISSUES ...more bleeping TISSUES...**

**EPOV**

As I held Bella in my arms I drank in her scent, I memorized the feel of her against my chest...and I knew that I would never find anyone like her again.

She was the one for me.

I knew without a doubt in my mind.

But, I had to let her go if that's what she needed to do. I couldn't ask her to stay for me. I couldn't beg her on bended knee to be mine. I had to make this easy for her because it was the right thing to do.

She'd been through so much hurt already that I would not be someone else in her life that caused her unnecessary pain.

"I understand why you need to go home. I'll support your decision Bella. I'll miss you and Kendall so very much, but you need to be home. You need to be near your dad." I whispered against her temple before I placed a kiss there.

She tightened her grip on me, "Thank you for understanding," she whispered and leaned in closer to my body.

"I need to tell you something, too." I knew without a doubt that it was the right time to tell her. I just wished that I had more time with her and Kendall. I had come so close with the two of them to having all my dreams come true.

"Oh...okay." She didn't move away from me for which I was glad. I enjoyed the feel of her in my arms. It made me feel strong and protective and what I had to tell her made me feel weak and insecure I knew with her this close that I could tell her anything.

"I met this girl, Kate, when I was in college. I thought that she was the one for me. We were great friends and I thought that I was madly in love with her. I told her all my dreams; of becoming an accountant, buying a house...getting married, having a few kids. You know, just a simply family life. She agreed that those were her dreams, too so after dating for two years, I proposed. We had this fairly elaborate wedding planned and on the day of our wedding, she changed her mind. She realized that she didn't want to settle down, have kids and that be it to her life. She wanted to move to New York or Los Angeles...work in a glamorous job with high fashion and design. She wanted so much more than what I had to offer her." I paused and closed my eyes to steel back the feelings of hurt and betrayal all over again.

"She left me a note in her dressing room as I stood at the alter in front of our two hundred guests." I let the words out as the feel of shame washed over me. I had never been one to enjoy the spotlight and that day I was clearly the center of attention.

"We waited and waited before finally Alice went to her dressing room to find her. Her father and mother were in a panic when she found them because they had no idea where Kate had gone. She'd told them she needed to use the restroom and then she just vanished. When Alice found the note she was furious. She came and got Jasper to tell him what was going on. He pulled me into the vestabul and gave me the news." I felt the hurt and rejection all over again as I retold the story of that day.

"Where were your parents?" Bella's quiet voice said against my neck.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, when I was a Senior in high school my parents were killed in a car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver and died upon impact. Jasper had been soul guardian from then on out." I explained as I let out a deep breath.

"Oh Edward. I'm so sorry." She said and sat up to look me in the eyes. Her deep brown orbs held such sadness and sympathy for me.

I kissed her forehead and she laid her head back down.

"So you see, my Bella, dear...this time I have a choice. I've never had a choice before because my parents were killed and Kate left me at the altar. But you...you need to go and be free from the hurt that being in Phoenix causes you." I said as my throat began to tighten around the words I spoke.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, Edward." She cried and I felt her tears through my shirt, once again.

"Me too, baby, me too." I whispered as I held her even tighter.

**A/n: He is the perfect man...only a truly selfless man could let his heart break to do 'the right thing' to ease someone else's pain...(sighs) I flove him.**

**See you tomorrow...HANG ON...I REPEAT...HAVE FAITH:)**

**kyla**


	41. Chapter 41 CH40

**IITS ch40**

**A/N: Good Morning! I slept in, which is rare...but I was up til 3 am finishing this bad boy! **

**Tissues will be necessary for the next few chapters...and I have to tell you all ch40-50 are my fav ch's of this whole fic...stay strong...we're almost...almost there...I promise;)**

**Two weeks later**

**EPOV**

The heaviness in my chest continued to grow stronger every day since Bella and I had 'talked'. But, it didn't stop me from spending all of my free time with her and Kendall.

I knew that they were leaving. And, they would both be taking my heart with them. There was nothing I could do to stop it, even if I wanted to.

The right thing to do was to let her leave in peace. My head knew that however my heart strongly disagreed.

I began to pick them both up in the mornings. We would drop Kendall off at her preschool then go to work together. Our lunchtime routine continued, as well. But, after work we'd pick up Kendall, run by Renee's house so they could change clothes and then we'd either go to my house and cook or go out to somewhere for dinner.

It was like I had always imagined life to be if I had been married and had a family of my own.

Alice yelled at me for days about not putting up a fight and demand that she stay and give me a chance to make her happy. I finally quit answering her calls because I just couldn't take it anymore.

I was in love with Bella but I wouldn't ask her to stay somewhere that she didn't want to be. She wanted to be in Forks, that's where her heart belonged, so I would watch her drive away as my heart shattered with every mile that spanned between us.

For now, I relished every second I had with the two of them. I laughed and I joked while I buried the hurt and sadness.

"I had a great time tonight, Edward." Bella said through a yawn as I turned onto her street. I smiled at the sleeping baby girl in the backseat in my rearview mirrior, then glanced at Bella.

"I did, too." I whispered back and saw her smile at me.

"You know...you really are perfect Edward." She said with a whisper only to gasp with regret that she spoke out loud.

"Not hardly." I gulped and fought the urge to pull over and kiss her senseless.

"No, you really are...and...well, if things were different ….." her words just hung there, swirling around us as we both seemed to get lost in that daydream of 'what if'.

"Yeah." The words fell with a gush of air as my throat felt tight and heart felt like it suddenly got ripped in two.

Neither of us spoke again as I pulled into the driveway and got out to open her door. Once Bella was out of the car I walked around to get Kendall.

"I'll get her Edward." Bella started to say before I put up my hand.

"Soon enough she'll be all yours, let me do this while I still can." I said as I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes.

I opened the car door, unbuckled the sleeping baby girl, she whimpered a bit before her little arms wrapped around my neck while I carried her. My arms held her tight and close as I breathed in her fragrance that smelled of pizza and cotton candy.

We walked into the quiet house and Bella showed me to Kendall's room. She flipped on the bedside lamp and I stood in the center of the room, afraid to put her in her bed.

"Can I...can I just sit here and rock her for a few minutes?" I asked quietly, but my voice shook with emotions.

"Oh...um. Sure. I'll just go fix her a water sippy." Bella said as I noticed her own eyes were wet.

I sat in the rocker once we were alone and slowly moved the chair.

"I'm going to miss you more than you'll ever remember, precious girl. You have to promise me that you'll take good care of your mommy. And please..." my voice trembled as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Please don't forget about me."

I heard a gasp and turned to see Bella with tears streaming down her cheeks.

**A/n: Yeah, that would have broke my heart right there...and it still does as I re-read it;)**

**See ya soon...Kyla**


	42. Chapter 42 CH41

**IITS ch41**

**A/n: I don't think you'll need tissues for this one;)**

**One Week Later**

**BPOV**

Edward truly was perfect...and I already missed him even as he sat next to me with Kendall between us on the couch.

We were watching 'Finding Nemo' because it was Kendall's obsession this week. Edward had gone out and bought everything he could find with Nemo on it for her. I could see the love and adoration he had for my daughter everytime his eyes fell upon her.

I hurt all over at the thought of what it is going to do to all three of us next week when we left for good.

I knew that I had made the best possible decision but it didn't make it any easier. I hated the fact of leaving Edward behind.

I had never known another man like him, except for Charlie. His heart was pure and I felt like I was no better than his ex-fiance who left him at the altar.

But, his home was here in Phoenix and mine was in Forks. A long distance relationship just wouldn't work and I couldn't stay here any longer.

Renee was beyond pissed at me and currently wasn't speaking to me at all. She didn't understand why I would want to move back to Forks where she didn't see any kind of future for me there. It was a small town with little chance for employment and not much to offer in the men category.

She had yelled me, "You've already married two losers from that hell hole, that's half the single male population...what makes you think you'll ever find a Prince Charming there?"

From that point on we hadn't said a word to each other directly, other than to speak about Kendall.

My daughter...it was going to kill me to remove Edward from her life. She had become so attached to him, he was like a father to her...she simply adored him.

I sat here watching the two of them and felt my heart swell with love. Because, I knew without a doubt that I was madly in love with Edward. When he touched me, I felt flames throughout my entire body and when he looked at me I'd never felt more beautiful.

I knew his smiles, I knew his sighs and I was almost certain that he'd felt the same things from me.

"Edward?" I asked quietly so as to not disturb Kendall.

"Yeah babe." He responded but his eyes never left the TV screen.

I sighed, I loved it when he called me his little pet names. It made my heart flutter and my face heat up with a blush.

"Do you think that just you and I could maybe go out Friday night? I mean...if that's okay with you. I know Renee would enjoy a night with Kendall, too." I felt my face heat up as a plan formulated in my mind.

He turned and looked at me as his hand on the back of the couch settled on my shoulder to twirl a strand of hair. His eyes were the most vibrant shade of green and I saw his soul as he looked at me.

"I'd really like that, Bella." His smooth voice answered.

I nodded and turned back to the TV but I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

Now, I just hoped I didn't chicken out of my idea.

**A/n: ooohhhh what is she cooking up? he he he**

**See ya soon;)**

**Kyla**


	43. Chapter 43 CH42

**IITS ch42**

**A/n: Um...yea...go read...**

**Friday Night – Five days 'til the move**

**BPOV**

I went and bought a new red dress. I never splurge but tonight was different and I wanted it to be special.

I went to the salon and got my hair cut and styled before I headed home to do my makeup and get dressed.

I was nervous.

Truth be told, I was terrified. I hadn't been with a man in almost four years and this was Edward. My sweet, adorable, kind and extremely gorgeous Edward.

Just as I slipped my shoes on the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath and one last look in the mirror. Thankfully Renee and Kendall were gone for the evening so I didn't have to deal with my mother and her judgemental comments or looks.

I steadied my hand as I pulled open the door where the sight of Edward took my breath away.

He stood there in black slacks, a pale green shirt with a silver tie around his neck. His hair was freshly tousled and his black glasses framed those gorgeous green eyes. But...that smile...that fucking smile about did me in.

"Hello beautiful." He said in a whisper.

"Hi handsome." I replied as I finally took a breath.

He held out his hand so I slipped mine into his as he led me to the car.

"You truly look amazing tonight, Bella." He said as his hand rested on my lower back when he opened the car door for me.

"Thank you." I said with a blush flaming my cheeks I sat down in the passenger seat.

"Breath, Bella, just breath." I reminded myself as he walked around the car to get in.

He got in and smiled at me before he took my hand, "Do you mind? I just feel this overwhelming need to be as close to you as possible tonight."

I smiled and shook my head, "I don't mind...and I feel the same way." I thread my fingers through his and gave a small squeeze.

He released my hand for a second so he could start the car but then immediately took mine back in his as he backed out of the driveway.

"I hope you don't mind but I made a reservation for us at that fancy italian place we talked about the other day."

"Sure, that sounds good." I said as I felt the warmth from his hand spread throughout my body.

We talked a little about what we'd done all day and it seemed we were both avoided the topic of my move. It felt natural and light just to be with him this way. But, a swirl of frustration and tension swooshed around us, too.

This was definitely going to be harder than I thought.

But, I loved Edward and owed it to him to show him just how much.

**A/n: What is our Sadella cooking up? (taps chin) I'll never tell;)**

**See ya soon!**

**Kyla**


	44. Chapter 44 CH43 Telling the World

**IITS ch43**

**A/n: Um...yeah...JUST GO READ!**

**Listen to "Telling The World" by Taio Cruz while reading the next two chapters;)**

**EPOV**

We walked into the restaurant and I felt like the luckiest sonofabitch on the planet to have Bella on my arm.

She looked absolutely breath-taking in that red dress. My body was on fire for her and I couldn't keep my hands off of her.

I'm glad that she allowed me to touch her because I had a plan for tonight, and it started with a touch.

"Reservation for Cullen." I told the hostess when we walked up to the podium.

"Yes sir, right this way." She smiled and turned to show us to our table.

I kept my hand on the small of Bella's back as she glided through the restaurant. When we got to the small corner table, she slid in and I looked to her for permission to sit next to her.

"May I?" I asked as she smiled and nodded her consent.

Fuck...how was I going to be able to let her go?

"Wine?" I asked as we got situated.

"Yes, please." She said just as the waiter appeared with a wine list.

Dinner was nice as we drank wine and talked. We laughed about antics from our own childhoods and we laughed about things Kendall had said or done. We felt like a normal couple out for a date night.

Once we had finished eating, my stomach started to do flips, it was now or never.

"Bella, I have something to tell you." I said as I watched her finish off her glass of wine.

She slowly turned to me, "I have something to tell you, too."

Suddenly this didn't feel like the place for us to have a conversation; the air was to tight, the room to close...we needed privacy.

"Can we go back to my place?" I watched to see her reaction. She seemed to tense for a minute then relaxed as she smiled.

"That's a perfect idea." She answered with her eyes locked on mine. I could see a war of emotions come at me, I'm sure that she saw the same in mine.

I paid the check and we quickly made our way out to the valet. Neither of us said anything on the drive to my house. The tension was thick and heavy and I could taste it in the air.

I couldn't imagine what she had to tell me, but I hoped I could tell her what I had to say before the effects of the wine wore off, otherwise I might lose my nerve.

I pulled into my driveway and we walked hand in hand up to my front door.

We got inside and we stood facing one another, awkwardly, in the middle of my living room.

Our eyes were locked...it was now or never.

"Edward, I'm in love with you..."

"Bella, I'm so in love with you..."

What?

Did she say?

Our eyes both grew wide from our confessions... our lips crashed together and I couldn't contain the moan.

Perfection...

**A/n: Dun, Dun, DUH! (runs and hides...)**

***whispers* see ya soon;0**

**kyla**


	45. Chapter 45 CH44

**IITS ch44**

**A/n: You're listening to the song, right? It's perfect...Just fucking perfect for what's about to happen. **

**Now, RUN...Read...*watches the dust behind you all***

**BPOV**

He's in love with me, too.

His lips were soft and forceful. I couldn't help but let my thoughts swim around in my head as he pulled me closer, his tongue stroked my bottom lips requesting it's entrance into my mouth.

That kiss was the kiss to end all kisses...and I couldn't get close enough to him, could feel enough of him around me.

We flew across the room until my back hit the wall, our lips never left the others as the passion between us exploded.

When we finally pulled back to breath, I knew it was my chance.

"Make love to me, Edward. I have to feel you, I have to know that you are real...and have a piece of you to take with me when I leave." I said as the tears welled in my eyes.

"Oh Bella..." his moaned before he picked me up, his lips crashed to mine again, and he carried me to his bedroom.

Once we got to his room, he laid me on the bed as he stood beside it and pulled off his tie.

"Are you sure?" His voice uncertain as he looked down on me.

"Yes," I said and boldly pulled the side tie to my dress and let it fall open to reveal my red and black bra and thong.

"Bella...my beautiful Bella." He said as he crawled over to lie next to me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me again. His hands touched my body leaving a trail of fire with every piece of skin he covered.

"I had to show you how much you mean to me...to show you that I will always love you, no matter how far apart from you I'll be." I whispered as his lips caressed my neck and his hand palmed my breast.

"Baby...baby...baby...you didn't need to do this to show me those things. I already feel all of that from you, I have from the moment I realized that I was falling in love with you." His eyes came up to bore into mine.

"I know that you are doing the right thing for you and Kendall, but Bella, I'll always love you...only you. And, I just want you to be happy. I'm willing to just let you go and love you in my heart from here because I know that you will finally be at peace." He stroked my face with his thumbs as he spoke and I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

I felt the tear fall from my eye as he leaned down to kiss me, deep and slow but with all the love he felt for me.

It didn't take long until we were completely naked and he was cradled between my legs.

I was on fire for him as we looked at one another while he lined himself up but then pulled back.

"Shit, Bella, I don't have any protection." His eyes wide and fearful.

I pulled him too me, "I'm clean and we're covered, I can't have children, Edward."

He looked at me with a deep sadness on his face, "Bella?" His confusion over what I'd just said and me having a daughter.

"I'll tell you about it later...okay. Just please...please don't stop what you were doing. I need you, Edward. So much...please?" I almost sounded desperate as I begged him not to stop. I needed him to claim me, make me his in all ways.

"Bella, I love you." He said as he peppered my face with small kisses before his lips found mine and he started to push into me.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered as he pushed deep inside of me and stilled.

We both gasped and our eyes locked.

A perfect fit...it all felt simply perfect.

**A/N: Let out that breath you've been holding...your faces are turning blue...**

**Hold on lovelies...just continue to hold the fuck on...**

**see ya soon, Kyla**


	46. Chapter 46 CH45

**IITS ch45**

**A/n: You aren't reading this authors note ...so ENJOY (points below)!**

**EPOV**

Oh my God, Bella felt like heaven wrapped around me.

Her body was warm, tight and lusciously wet as I pulled out and started to push back in ever so slow. It was truly unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I knew that I would never find this with anyone but her.

I pushed all the other feelings I had aside and just allowed myself to get lost in her. Our arms wrapped around each other, as if we were desperate not to lose contact with the other. Our bodies joined in this connection that spurred us on.

Her legs came up to wrap around me as my hips continued their steady rhythm of thrusts. There was nothing hurried or uncertain about what we were doing.

"Oh Edward..." she whimpered breathlessly as my lips attached to one of her nipples. The little sounds that escaped her mouth made my mind go crazy.

She was mine. I claimed her. In my heart she was the keeper of the keys. The lock would click and Bella would always own it.

Her heels dug into my ass and pushed me into her deeper than I had previously been and I couldn't stop the groan that fell from my throat.

"Bella...oh god...I love you...so much." I panted as I sped up my movements. Her hips now came up to meet every thrust I took.

"Edward...yes...baby...oh Edward..." She moaned and I knew we were both about to take a plunge into the most exotic place I'd ever been in.

Her back arched and her walls clamped down on my shaf,t almost as if to pull my own release from me when her voice screamed out my name.

I couldn't hold back either as I felt the first stream fly out of my body, "Bellllla..." I grunted and continued to pump inside of her as I filled her body.

Our breaths were raspy and we both struggled for air but we clung to one another. I felt as I were floating in a dream as I came down from the high. I didn't want this moment to end.

I finally grabbed her face and looked her in the eyes, "You've shown my heart that it only belongs to you."

She smiled and I wiped the tears from her cheeks as they fell. "I love you." She whsipered as I turned us so that she was lying in my arms.

We laid there as the silence surrounded by the darkness...and we were just us.

Neither ready to let go...but knowing that we would have to.

**A/n: Sighs...**


	47. Chapter 47 CH46

**IITS ch46**

**A/n: Tissues ...you'll need tissues...**

**BPOV**

As the silence stretched between us, I let myself get lost in the comfort and safety of Edward's arms.

"What are you thinking, baby?" His voice broke through the air as he spoke against my hair.

I snuggled deeper into his chest as he tightened his arms around me and inhaled a deep breath.

"How amazing this feels." I admitted and listened to his heartbeat with my ear on his chest.

"It's more than I ever dreamed it could be." He said with a sigh.

I knew I needed to tell him about my past, things that I hadn't told him yet. I was damaged goods; defective and unworthy of a man like him.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes, Bella." His voice was deep and vibrated against my cheek.

"I can't have children." I spoke soft and held in my own pain.

I felt him tense and then relax after he kissed the top of my head.

"I've been married twice and divorced twice. I married Jake right out of High School and neither of us was ready for the responsibilities that came with a marriage. He just wanted sex and I wouldn't give it to him until we were married. It only lasted two years and that whole last year we didn't even live together." I let out a deep breath.

Edward's hands rubbed soft against my arm in long lazy lines but he didn't speak, allowing me the silence to finish what I had to say.

"I stayed single for a while and then I started dating and old boyfriend from school, Mike. We wound up getting married and started to try for a baby. Unfortunately, after months and months of nothing, I got tested. They found cysts on my ovaries as well as both of y fallopian tubes were blocked. They cleared them out but there was so much scar tissue and damage that I couldn't conceive or carry a child."

I felt the tears on my cheeks before I realized that I was crying.

"Oh Bella, that must have been devastating to you." His voice was soft and gentle as he continued to soothe me. I nodded my head against his chest because it truly was devastating.

"Well, Mike didn't want a defective wife and before I knew it he had moved all of my stuff out of his house and filed for divorce. So, I resolved myself to the fact that I was going to be a lonely, single woman. Then one night a young woman came into the police station, she was eight months pregnant and scared. Her mom and I had gone to school together, we still saw each other around town. The young woman, Bree, didn't want the baby and the father was long gone. She asked me if I would adopt her child. Two months later I brought Kendall home from the hospital and she's been mine ever since."

My words hung in the air as we lay in each other's arms in the silence once again. I waited for him to reject me, to push me away but he didn't.

He tilted my head up so that he could see me, "It doesn't make me love you any less, Bella."

**A/n: um...yeah, I know Bella's pain, personally...and I couldn't love Lonerward anymore than I do in this moment!**

**See ya soon, Kyla**


	48. Chapter 48 CH47

**IITS ch47**

**A/n: Deep Breath...**

**EPOV**

Eventually Bella fell asleep and I just laid there and listened to her breath. She would let out a little whimper or say something incoherent so I tightened my arms around her.

I knew that I wouldn't sleep tonight because I wanted to memorize everything about tonight in my brain for when she was gone.

After all that she'd told me tonight I knew that her being back in Forks was what she needed, hopefully. I also felt like I needed to talk to Bella about getting some counselling. She'd carried all this hurt and pain around for far to long and it was crushing her spirit. Those idiots that had married her had no idea what an amazing woman she was. How they could throw her away was beyond me, I've never met a more beautiful woman, inside and out, in all of my life.

I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes to hold in my tears. I could see our lives spread out before me. How we'd live a happy life as a family while raising Kendall. I already saw her as my own daughter, and I could easily see Bella as my wife.

I prayed that her life would find peace once she was home and surrounded by the comforts of her former life. She'd be able to visit her dad's grave as often as she'd like, she'd have her close friends nearby to spend her time with and Kendall would definitely keep her on her toes.

I knew that I'd never truly be able to let Bella or Kendall go. We could still talk on the phone, email, text and skype, right?

I hoped and prayed that she wouldn't want to completely leave me behind. I didn't know if my heart could survive that.

**A/n: Me thinks Lonerward has is his own issues to muddle through...don't you?**

**See ya soon, Kyla**


	49. Chapter 49 CH48

**IITS ch48**

**A/n: I know I know...he could move to Forks, she could stay in Phoenix...just...keep reading, PLEASE!**

**Three Days Later**

**BPOV**

After that magical night that Edward and I had spent together we'd agreed that we had to leave all of those feelings and physical desires in that moment.

However, that didn't stop us from touching, fondling and kissing whenever we were alone for more than two seconds. We were like horny teenagers being watched by our parents in that we would take the stairs just so we could have a few minutes to grind and make out.

But, I leave for Forks in less than forty-eight hours and I was dying inside at the thought of driving away from the amazing man.

We were currently sitting in the sun, on our bench, my head on his shoulder as his arm was wrapped around my shoulder.

"Bella, can I ask you a favor?" Edward's voice held a heaviness that I hadn't heard in a while.

"Sure." I said as my hand played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Would you and Kendall spend the night with me tomorrow night?" He asked, hesitant, almost like he feared my rejection to his request.

I sat up to face him and put my hands on his cheeks, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Edward? Won't it make it that much harder for you?"

My eyes searched his for a clue to what he was thinking.

"It's just...I want the last memory that I have of both of you to be where you are safe, protected and in my arms. I...I well...I need it, Bella." He said as the tears slipped past his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

I felt my own eyes become wet as I pulled him into my arms. We clung to one another and cried. Why couldn't this be easy and simple? Why did he have to live here and not Washington?

"Okay, Edward, we'll spend the night with you." I whispered into his ear just before I kissed below it. He shivered and moaned into my ear.

"I love you, Bella. Please promise me that you won't ever forget that." He said as he pulled back and held my face this time. His eyes were the most breath-taking shade of green and once again, I felt I was looking at his soul.

"I could never forget you, Edward. My heart and soul belong to you." I murmured just as his lips softly met mine.

That night as I laid in bed, alone, I cried for what could have been. I ached for the simply amazing life that I was walking away from...and for the man of my dreams that I'd be leaving behind.

**A/n: I know you all don't understand but you have to trust me...please...JUST TRUST ME!**


	50. Chapter 50 CH49

**IITS ch49**

**A/n: Tissues...a box of fucking tissues...**

**EPOV**

The time drew near for me to wake them soon.

I laid here all night and watched them sleep as the three of us smooshed together in a little pile. My arms could hardly stretch around them both, but I was determined to hold them until the moment that truck pulled out of the driveway.

I smiled as I looked down at the precious little girl who slept with a smile on her chubby little face. Her long hair tucked under Bella's chin, one little arm around me, the other around the fluffy Nemo fish that I had bought her last week. I placed another kiss on her forehead and held in the whimper that wanted to escape.

And then I raised my eyes to rest on Bella. My beautiful Isabella. This woman had no idea the amount of strength that I saw within her. Nor how deeply my love ran for her.

Her soft face and ivory skin called to me as her hair splayed out on the pillow behind her. Her long dark lashes rested against her cheek and I just wanted to run a finger around her face, so I could once again memorize her features.

We had taken a dozen pictures with my cell phone last night and they would have to last me once they were gone.

Bella and I had laid here last night and had a whispered conversation about her oing to counselling, me going to counselling and the fact that we'd still talk all the time even though she would be so far away.

At least I knew I'd still be able to hear her voice.

I closed my eyes for a moment and held the tears back that threatened to fall.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's whisper and I turned my face in her direction.

"Last night was one of the best nights of my life." She said as her own tears fell from her still sleepy eyes.

I smiled and raised my hand to her cheek.

Two hours later and they were both loaded into the truck and waved at me and Renee before they backed out of the driveway.

Towards a life without me.

Towards a peace that I alone couldn't provide.

And, I stood still and felt my heart break into a million tiny pieces as the life of my dreams drove away.

**A/n: (whistles and looks around as I rock on my toes) I'll be in hiding...**

**see ya soon, Kyla**


	51. Chapter 51 CH50

**IITS ch50**

**One Week Later**

**BPOV**

The house was completely unpacked and it felt good to be back in our own house again. But, I couldn't stop this nagging feeling that something just felt..._off._

I talked to Edward every morning on his drive to work, again on lunch and on his way home from work. He ususally texted me mid-morning and mid-afternoon. Then, we would get on either skype or chat and talk until the early morning hours.

I had an appointment to meet with a therapist next week and he did, too. We both realized that there were matters from our past prohibiting us from moving forward in our future, albeit whether we were together or not, we needed to work on ourselves.

I had only talked to Renee the night we arrived home to let her know we'd made it. She hadn't even called to check on Kendall. It was one thing for her to punish me but to do that to my child was unforgiveable in my eyes.

Edward was still seething about that fact. But, as I told him time and time again, it was for the best. Renee would only wind up hurting or disappointing Kendall in the future and it was better to just let that relationship dissolve now.

Rosalie and Emmett had taken to coming by whenever they could and Kendall relished their attention. Especially Emmett's...she talked to him about Edward all the time.

Rosalie tried to get me to talk about him, all the time, too. She didn't understand how I could find this perfect man and then just walk away from him.

She didn't understand that I hadn't necessarily walked away from him, but that I needed to be here to move forward with my life.

Charlie's death had been a traumatic experience for me and I had always felt that by moving to Phoenix I ran away from the pain instead of dealing with it head on. Granted I knew that I wasn't dealing at all with any aspect of my life back then.

But, then I had met Edward and he helped me realize that I still had life to live.

I only wished that he were here living life with me and Kendall.

However, life isn't that simple and I would never ask him to give up what life he had there.

That's not to say I hadn't thought about it.

**A/n: Progress people...baby fucking steps but progress;)**

**See ya soon, Kyla**


	52. Chapter 52 CH51

**IITS Ch51**

**A/n: Thanks for trusting me...well sort of;)**

**EPOV**

This past week had been absolute hell for me. Every inch of me ached for Bella and Kendall.

I was glad that Bella accepted my plea to stay in contact as much as we did. We had finally opened all the floodgates and neither of us were able to stop talking about our lives, our past, but sadly not really about our future.

I made an appointment with a therapist, like we both agreed that we individually needed to do. I realize now how much of myself that I kept closed off all these years.

And, in order to offer myself up to Bella, for a future for us, I had to deal with the past that I dragged around.

"Edward, you have a call on line three."

"Thank you." I said to the intercom and hesitated to pick up the phone. I figured that it was Alice and another one of her pep talks.

"Edward Cullen." I said into the phone.

"Brother of mine, meet me for lunch because we need to talk." Jasper's calm voice sent chills through my body. He never called me in the middle of the day and never, ever for lunch.

"Is everything okay?" I managed to ask.

"I'm not sure yet. Meet me at the little coffee shop around the corner from your office at noon." He told me rather than asked.

With Bella's departure and now this phone call, I wasn't sure how much more that I could take.

I felt like my whole world had spun out of control.

**A/n: OOOHHHHH what's Jasper cooking up?**

**stay tuned;)**

**Kyla**


	53. Chapter 53 CH52

**IITS ch52**

**One Month Later**

**BPOV**

Something had been _off_ with Edward for the past couple of weeks, but we continued to talk and text as we had been.

I had been to see my counselor twice a week for the past three weeks and I truly felt like I had made a lot of progress. Kendall had grown like a weed over the past month and she continued to asked for her 'Eddard'...it broke my heart everytime I had to tell her that he wasn't here.

Angela had told me of a job opening in the school administrative office and I had an interview scheduled for Friday morning.

_Good Morning, my beautiful Bella. How are my girls today? - E_

I couldn't help the smile that came from the little beep on my phone when his text came in.

_Missing our man but otherwise we're good. How is your morning? - B_

I watched out the kitchen window as two birds played in the birdbath in the backyard while I stood over the sink washing dishes. One of them would peck the other and then flutter around in the water as the other one tried to move away from the splashes. They sure had a simple life, didn't they? I thought to myself as my phone beeped again.

I sighed and dried off my hands to pick up my phone.

_I miss your beautiful face...fuck Bella, I miss everything about you. - E_

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and read it a few times before I decided what to type back.

_Hopefully we can see each other soon because I miss everything about you, too. I love you, Edward. - B_

I had broken our rule. We had decided not to continue saying that to one another after I moved, but I couldn't help it. I loved him dammit and I know that he loved me, too. And, in that moment he needed to hear it.

_You always know exactly what to say. I hope it is soon because I love you, too. - E_

I let the tears slip through as Kendall toddled into the room, "Momma, Eddard? Want Eddard." She looked up at me with her stuffed Elmo firmly in her grips and I couldn't stop the sob that tore through me as I slid to the floor and held my arms open to her.

She snuggled up against me and patted my face as the tears fell. We'd made a mistake leaving Edward behind. I know that now...but I truly loved being here in Forks, I finally felt like I had my feet back under me.

But, why couldn't Edward be here, too?

**A/n: What IS going on with Edward? And, WHY can't he be there, too? Hmmmm (taps chin...)**

**See ya soon (runs away quickly)**

**Kyla**


	54. Chapter 54 CH53

**IITS ch53**

**Six Weeks After Bella Left**

**EPOV**

I had a secret that I couldn't tell Bella and it killed me to have to keep it from her.

But, in two weeks, she'd know all about it and be happy. I hope.

My lunch with Jasper had set the ball rolling and I jumped at the opportunity that was being laid out in front of me, Jasper and Alice.

My therapist agreed that it was the right thing for me to do to move forward in my life. He was pleased with my progress and for the first time in my life, everything felt like it was clicking into place.

If only I could let Bella know of our plans. But, I wanted to surprise her.

As I sat here taping up the last few boxes of my belongings I looked around my house. It was almost empty and I couldn't help but feel relieved.

I stood up and walked around as the memory of my night with Bella flooded my mind.

Her soft body under my fingertips.

Her lips on mine.

The smell of arousal just before we made love for the first time.

I missed her more than I could ever have imagined.

_Are you busy? Kendall's in bed so I have time to skype if you want. ILY – B_

I sighed and stared at the phone.

_Can't skype right now, give me an hour and I'm all yours, hot stuff. ILY2 – E_

I hoped she didn't question me, I couldn't lie to her but if she could just hold out a little bit longer then I wouldn't have to worry about lying to her.

_Okay baby, just text me when you are ready. I'm going to take a bath. - B_

Fuck. She had to tell me she was going to take a bath, didn't she? Now all I could picture was her beautiful naked body in the water.

_That was evil, baby. I'll ttyl. - E_

She texted me back a happy face so I closed my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Is that the last of it?" Jasper said as he walked into the room.

"Yep, that's it. Let's get it loaded onto the truck so we can head to your house for the night." I said as I slapped my big brother on the back.

"Are you ready for all this, Edward?" He asked with a quirked brow.

"More than ready." I said with a grin.

**A/n: Smirks at you all...He has his OWN plans;)**

**Kyla**


	55. Chapter 55 C54

**IITS ch54**

**A/n: Most of the Drabble War fics are starting to wind down...or are already complete. I hope you've enjoyed the rather heady influx of new fics to read this weekend and will continue to show your support to all of those authors that participated. It's been a chaotic weekend, that's for sure. My inbox locked up from the alerts, reviews and updates! **

**Enjoy:) Only 6 more to go...**

**One Week Later**

**BPOV**

Things had been going really well except for the fact that the distance between Edward and I continued to grow.

It killed me to feel him pull away and have less and less time to talk or chat, but, he was busy with work and therapy. And, I had my new job, Kendall and my own therapy, so I tried to be understanding about it all.

But truth be told, I missed him. I ached for him. So, I made a plan to go see him. Kendall and I were going to fly out tomorrow morning and surprise him. I couldn't wait to see his expression when we walked into his office.

I packed our bags and printed off our airline tickets as the nervousness rolled my stomach.

I couldn't wait to see his face...to be able to kiss his lips and feel his arms around me again.

_Hope you had a good day. And, that tomorrow is even better. ILY! - B_

It was so hard not to tell him that his girls were on their way to see him.

_It's been a long ass day, but better just thinking about you. ILY2 – E_

I smiled and laid down on the bed. I hoped that tomorrow night I'd be lying next to him, wrapped in his arms and able to see the happiness in his eyes.

_Sweet dreams, baby. I'm going to try and get some sleep. - B_

I smiled because I knew that I wouldn't sleep a wink tonight. And, it was all because I was going to see him tomorrow.

_Dream of me, I'll be dreaming of you. - E_

He was the only man in my dreams...and I wanted to show him that.

My alarm went off at five am and I jumped up at the sound. I couldn't help but smile and giggle at the overwhelming happiness I felt inside.

I got ready and moved all our bags to the front door before I got Kendall up and dressed.

"We're going to see Edward today, baby." I said while she roused from sleep.

"Eddard?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, baby. And Mommy can't wait." I giggled and smiled at the fact that in a few short hours we'd both be in his arms again.

**A/n: Think she's a tad bit excited?**

**Kyla**


	56. Chapter 56 CH55

**IITS Ch55**

**A/n: Um...yeah...just read...**

**BPOV**

The plane ride was gruelling with a toddler. But, we'd finally managed to make it to Phoenix and get our rental car. I hadn't even called Renee to tell her we were coming. I hadn't spoken to her since I moved to Forks and I wanted to spend all our time with Edward.

Once I got Kendall's car seat strapped in and we were on the road I couldn't hide my excitement any longer.

Thirty minutes later we pulled up outside my old office building. I checked my make up and ran my hands through my hair before I got out to get Kendall.

I tried to walk slow as we walked into the building and got on the elevator. "Eddard?" Kendall asked as the lift dinged at the fourth floor.

"Yes, baby, we're going to see Edward right now." I exclaimed with the same enthusiasm as my daughter. She squealed and tried to get out of my arms. I set her down and held her hand to help her walk towards his companies door.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. We walked towards the receptionist's desk where the lady looked up at me and smiled at Kendall, "Can I help you?"

"We're here to see Edward Cullen." I said and felt my stomach flip again.

She frowned and looked at me sadly, "Oh, he doesn't work here anymore. He resigned about a month ago."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. He'd never told me that he quit his job.

"I mean, he quit his job and left. I don't know where he went because he didn't leave any forwarding information." Her nasally voice said full of annoyance.

"Oh, okay." I said and picked up Kendall. Suddenly, I was very worried.

We got back on the elevator and Kendall started to throw a fit, "Eddard...Eddard." She demanded and cried.

"I know baby, we'll just go to his house and see if we can find him." I tried to soothe her but she was too upset, cranky from the flight and lack of nap. I knew exactly how she felt.

We got back into the car and drove to his house. When I pulled up into the driveway there was a moving truck in the driveway. Kendall had fallen asleep in her car seat so I left the car running as I got out and walked towards the front door.

"Can I help you?" A blond-headed woman in a jogging suit asked as she walked out of the garage.

"Um, I'm looking for Edward Cullen." I said it like a question instead of a statement.

"He sold us the house a month ago." She said as she leaned her head over and put her hands on her hips.

"He sold the house?" I asked completely confused.

"Yep, he sure did. Is there something I can help you with?" She asked a little annoyed with me.

"No, sorry to have bothered you." I said and began to walk back towards the car.

I got in and sat there completely confused, hurt and upset.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked myself.

**A/n: Uh Oh! Where the hell is Edward?**

**See ya soon;) kyla**


	57. Chapter 57 CH56

**IITS ch 56**

**A/n: Let's see what Edward's been up to, shall we?**

**The Next Day**

**EPOV**

I pulled up into the driveway of what I hoped was Bella's house and parked the truck. Her car wasn't in the driveway so I got out and stretched my legs.

I walked up to the porch of the quaint house and looked around. I felt like I should at least knock on the door and attempt to see if they were home.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket when no one answered the door but unfortunately I had packed my charger in a box, so my phone was dead.

I sat on the porch and figured I'd just wait it out. I'd been sitting there for about fifteen minutes when a jeep pulled up behind my moving van.

A big hulky guy got out and eyed me for a few minutes before he came over to me, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, um, I'm waiting for Bella and Kendall to get home." I answered and watched him eye me before he crossed his arms over his chest. He tried to intimidate me and it worked.

"Who are you?" He asked in a deep baritone.

"Edward..." I stuck out my hand, "Edward Cullen."

He stuck his hand out and grasped mine, "It's about damn time you showed up. But, you do realize that you missed her?" His comment led me to believe that I had missed something in our conversation.

"Missed her?" I asked.

"Yeah dude, her and little bit flew to Phoenix yesterday morning to go see you." He said as he sat down next to me on the porch.

"Wait...what?" I asked and ran a hand through my hair. She flew to Arizona to see me?

"Bella and Kendall flew to Phoenix yesterday morning to surprise you...but I guess the surprise is on them that you weren't there. Wait...why are you here dude? And, what's with the moving truck?" He asked as he eyed me, curiously.

"Oh...um...I was going to surprise her by moving here. My brother accepted a new job in Seattle so I helped him and his wife move up there last week. Once they got all settled in I decided to move to Forks...I've even got a new job that starts in two weeks." I explained to him.

"Oh shit! Bella's gonna flip!" He exclaimed.

"Not to be rude but who are you?" I asked suddenly worried that this was like a boyfriend or ex-husband of Bella's.

"Emmett McCarty. Pleased to meet ya, dude." He said with a smile.

Just as we started to talk more about my plans and how I got here a very familiar silver Toyota Corolla pulled up the drive.

"I'm out of here...good luck." Emmett said and clapped me on the back.

I stood up and watched as Bella's eye grew wide and I could hear Kendall squealing in the car.

"Edward?" Bella asked as she got out of her car.

"Surprise!" I exclaimed and threw up my hands.

**A/n: SURPRISE:):):)**

**Kyla**


	58. Chapter 58 CH57

**IITS ch57**

**A/n: Ahhh the moment of truth;)**

**BPOV**

I had been through hell and back in the past twenty-four hours. I hadn't been able to reach Edward by phone, email or messenger.

I was seriously worried because I couldn't reach Alice, either. I had gone by ther house after I left Edward's house and it too was empty.

Then I pull up in my driveway back in Forks and there he was with a moving van in my front yard.

"Surprise?" I asked as he stood there and smiled at me while Kendall screamed for him in the backseat of the car.

"We should get the baby out of the car and then I'll explain it all to you." He chuckled and kissed my forehead before he walked to the car and got Kendall out of her seat. She squealed and kissed him as the two of them reunited. It brought instant tears to my eyes.

"Come on baby, let's go in and talk." He said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

Edward was here. At my house. In Forks. With a moving van.

I think I was still in shock as I unlocked the door and he followed me into the living room.

He put Kendall down and stopped me before I tried to sit down. "Come here baby." He whispered as he pulled me into his arms.

"I've waited for two months to do this." He said just before he crashed his lips to mine. They were warm and soft as I sighed into his mouth. His tongue swept around mine and he pulled me closer as he moaned.

"Eddard...up." Kendall's demanding whine broke us apart with a smile and a little laugh.

"Okay baby girl." He said as he loosened his grip on me and picked her up, immediately she started to play with his glasses.

"Can we talk now?" I asked hesistantly.

"Yes, baby, we can." He said with a smile and we piled onto the couch as Kendall stayed glued to him.

"I quit my job, I sold my house and I moved to Forks because I couldn't stand to be away from my girls any longer." Edward said as he twirled a piece of my hair.

"What?" I asked completely confused. The past forty-eight hours had me completely stunned and now to find out that all of my dreams were coming true, I wasn't sure what to believe.

"You moved here for us?" I questioned him. He nodded and sighed but turned to me with a light in his eyes I had never seen before. They were jade and popping like a clear spring morning.

"Jasper took a job in Seattle. So we both put our houses on the market. Mine sold right away, but theirs is still open. About two weeks ago I helped them move to Seattle and get settled in." He looked at me to make sure that I was still with him.

"And I decided to surprise you by moving here. I scoured the internet to look for a job and found out that the City Manager's office had a job opening for the City Accountant. I applied for the job and interviewed over the phone. I start in two weeks." He said with excitement as I sat there utterly shocked.

"Are you happy or mad? I hated that I had to keep it a secret and you certainly didn't make it easy. But, I wanted it to be a surprise." His eyes searched mine for any sign of my feelings.

"I'm happy, Edward." I said as the tears flowed down my cheeks. "I'm deliriously happy."

He pulled me into his arms with Kendall between us and he kissed me sloppily as she squealed.

Finally, life felt incredibly simple.

**A/n: WELL?**

**Kyla**


	59. Chapter 59 CH58

**IITS ch58**

**A/n: um...yeah;)**

**One Week Later**

**EPOV**

I was a nervous wreck as I straightened my tie and made sure that my shirt was tucked in.

"Edward, you look fine." Jasper said through a laugh.

"Are you sure?" I anxiously asked him as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yes," he laughed and turned me towards him with his hands on my shoulders.

"Edward, my baby brother...I am so proud of you and I know that mom and dad would be, too. Now, let's get you to the courthouse and make this legal." He smiled and I fought back my tears. I loved my family and I couldn't wait to marry Bella and Kendall.

Yep, I got them both engagement rings and proposed to both of them.

We settled for a small wedding at the courthouse gazebo with Alice and Jasper on my side and Emmett, Rosalie, Angela on Bella's side. Ben, Angela's husband was the local preacher, and had agreed to marry us.

Renee was pissed at both of us, so we opted not to have her here. She didn't understand our need to live a simple life in Forks when we had so many more opportunities in Phoenix. It was for the best, we didn't need her negativity in our lives.

"Let's go, Jasper." I said with a smile and a lightness to my step.

Thirty minutes later I was a married man and I couldn't have been happier than I was at the moment we were pronounce husband, wife and child.

"I love you, my wife." I said with a smile before I leaned in to kiss Bella.

"I love you too, my husband." She said breathlessly when we broke apart.

"Now, let's go eat some cake so we can start the honeymoon." I said as I waggled my eyebrows at her.

We were going to Seattle for a few days while Rosalie and Emmett kept Kendall. Bella and I had agreed after my first night here that we would hold off on sex until things got settled a bit. It wasn't easy but when I proposed the next day, it just made sense to wait.

It had all just happened so easily, now all we had to do was relax and enjoy our lives together.

The three of us pulled into The McCarty's driveway where our reception was being held. We walked into the house, all three of us, hand in hand.

"Welcome Cullen Family!" Emmett shouted as we entered the house.

We all laughed and I noticed Bella wipe a few stray tears from her eyes.

This is how life was supposed to be and I'm glad we'd finally figured it all out.

**A/n: Seeeee our boy figured it all out;)**

**See ya soon, only 2 more to go;)**

**Kyla**


	60. Chapter 60 CH59

**IITS ch59**

**A/n: The Honeymoon;)**

**BPOV**

I was nervous as we pulled up to the hotel in Seattle later that night.

Then I remembered that this was my Edward. He loved me. He married me. And, now, we were on our honeymoon.

"You ready baby?" He asked as he brought my hand to his mouth to kiss it.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said with a smile.

We got checked into the hotel and walked to the elevator. He laughed, "It all began at the elevator."

I nodded and leaned into him, "It truly did. I remember that first day I saw you." I said as I remembered how he looked so unkept that day.

He leaned in and kissed me before the elevator dinged. "Let's go, Mrs. Cullen." He said in my ear as he led me into the lift.

Once the door closed he pushed me back against the wall, "I've been waiting all my life to do this." He said before his lips crashed to mine and grinded his hardness against my belly.

He moaned as I ran my hands up his chest and pulled him tighter against me.

The bell chimed and we broke apart. Edward kept his arm around me as we walked towards our room.

He carried me across the threshold after he opened the door. It didn't take long for us to leave a trail of clothes behind us as we made our way to the bedroom.

As he laid me down on the bed, he worshipped me with his touch and his tongue before I begged him for more. "Please, Edward."

"Bella, I love you...you are the most beautiful woman in the world and I vow to show you everyday how much I cherish you." His long lean body settled in between my legs while our eyes never left the others.

"I love you, Edward. You've made me happier than I've ever been. You've shown me that the world can be a beautiful place. And I promise to show you the same every single day." I whispered as the tears fell from my eyes.

He kissed me as he began to push into me and we both moaned at our connection.

"So tight, baby...god you feel so good." He groaned once he was fully sheathed inside of me.

"I love the way you feel inside of me..." I whimpered as he began to pump slowly in and out of me.

We made love long and steady before we couldn't hold back any longer.

"Edward..." I yelled as I felt the orgasm rip through me.

"Baby..." he grunted and I felt him reach his own release. I instantly felt sadness over the fact that I could never carry his child.

"I love you." He said breathlessly when he collapsed on top of me.

I wrapped my hands around his back and slowly ran my fingers up and down his glorious back.

"I can't believe how lucky I am." I said in a whisper.

He pulled his head up to look at me, his hands came up to cup my face, "I'm the lucky one, Bella. All I've ever wanted was a beautiful wife, an adorable daughter and to live the American dream. You and Kendall have made all my dreams come true." He leaned in and kissed me.

"I'm the lucky one." He whispered.

**A/n: Can't argue with that now can you?**

**One more to go;(**

**Kyla**


	61. Chapter 61 CH60 The End

**IITS ch60**

**A/n: THis is it...the last one...**

**One Year Later**

**EPOV**

We were bringing home our son today. Our family was growing by leaps and bounds.

About three months after we were married we had gone through a vigorous round of fertility doctors, treatments and procedures but none of them worked. It was not medically possible for Bella to have a child so we agreed to try and adopt again.

I had officially adopted Kendall and then little Olivia came into our lives as a result of our registration with the adoption agency. Our little O was eight months old when we brought her home. She had curly red-hair and forest green eyes and if noone didn't know it, they'd think that she was biologically mine.

Kendall was thrilled to be a big sister and Bella was truly in her element as a mother. Because Charlie's death had caused her to miss so much of Kendall infancy we agreed that she would stay home and raise our newest child so that she didn't miss anything this go around.

So, we now had two and half year old, an eighteen month old and we were about to be parents to a newborn baby boy. Claire, the birth mother had picked us from the adoption agency about four months ago. She was a sweet young girl that got caught up in a bad situation. She knew that she couldn't provide the kind of life her child should have so she made the choice to give him up for adoption.

Our newest addition was going to be born by C-Section this morning and Bella nervously paced around the room gathering items to pack in our bag for the trip to Port Angeles.

Alice and Jasper had come to stay with the girls so we could spend the next few days at the hospital until little Charlie Carlisle Cullen was ready to come home.

"Bella, baby...you have to calm down. You're going to wear out the carpet." I said with a laugh as she stopped and turned to look at me.

"What?" She asked as she came out of her stupor.

"You need to calm down." I said as I walked towards her and pulled her into my arms. She looked up at me and smiled, it still melted my heart when she looked at me that way.

"Are we ready for another one?" Her eyes held the trepidation that she spoke with.

I smiled, "No one could be any more prepared than we are for a new baby." I leaned down to kiss her. I had to reassure her a lot over the past few months. It had been a tiny set back in her depression after we'd gone through all the fertility procedures. She felt as if she were defective and wasn't enough for me. Her inability to give me a child weighed heavy on her heart and mind.

So, I tried to show her in every way I could think of that it was her that I loved, not her ability to produce a child. Besides, our family was even more special because they were gifts each in their own right.

"Grab the bags, we have to get going." I said as I swatted her ass which earned me a giggle.

Jasper and Alice hugged us both and promised to bring the girls to the hospital the next day to meet their baby brother.

Alice was five months pregnant and glowing. It had been hard for Bella when they first told us, but, together we worked through it. And, again when Rosalie announced that she was pregnant a few months ago. Rosalie had even offered to be a surrogate for us before we were chosen to be Charlie's parents but both Bella and I agreed that without her already having children it would be to difficult to go through. However, we had agreed that later on, after her own children were born that if she still wanted too, we'd consider it.

"Go on, daddy. Get mommy to the hospital...your son is waiting to join the world." Jasper said as he hugged my neck.

The drive to the hospital we talked about what we thought he'd look like and how big we thought he'd be. Bella and I had gone to the past two months worth of doctor's appointments and seen all the sonograms and heard the heartbeat. All the technology was fabulous but none of it would compare to holding him for the first time.

Two hours later we stood in scrubs and watched our son get weighed and measured as they did all of the routine steps to thoroughly check out our little Charlie. Once they had him cleaned up he was placed in Bella's arms so we could walk down the hall to our own room.

The birth mother had agreed to turn him over to us upon birth, she didn't want to see him or hold him so he became ours with his first breath.

We sat in wonder and counted his fingers and toes.

We laughed and cried as he cooed and cried.

Later that night as we snuggled up on the small hospital bed I couldn't help but think back about how far we'd come in the past two years.

As I wiped a tear from my cheek I realized it really was that simple once we learned to let the past quit dragging us backwards.

Bella and I had everything we'd ever wanted with a family, a loving marriage and a life that we'd always dreamt of.

Life was finally perfect.

Simply perfect.

**A/n: The End...**

**I have a few outtakes planned in my head...one of them will be donated to the Fandom4Children, if you are interested in donating to that worthy cause. **

**I have to say an enormous THANK YOU to my Team, Bnjwl, TwiStar Junkie and Ttharman for all of their nurturing and help with this fic. This one was really tough for me and they held my hand graciously through it all. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I have to say a HUGE THANK YOU to all the fellow participants in the Drabble War: lvtwilight09, kitkat681, texasbella, sexylexi, dalloway5906, dreamoftheendless, CullensTwiMistress, JA Mash, FFloverlaura, TrueEnglishRose and Bnjwl. You ladies rock my world.**

**THank you THank you Thank you to all who read, pimped and loved this fic. I appreciate ALL of your support, encouragement and reviews!**

**Til we meet again,**

**Kyla**


	62. Chapter 62 Author's Note

It Is That Simple

Author's Note: I am contributing a Future-take for this little fic in the Fandom4Children. Donate as little as $5 to receive a compilation with over 50 authors.

I myself have 4 contributions from this fic as well as Please Pass the Peas, Metal Pointe and my new story that I started with a contribution of the first chapter in the compilation for A Flight for Bobby, called Entitled. Chapter 2 will be in this one.

The future-take is set 5 years in the future…and will include their well diverse family;)

Help to make a difference in a child's life by donating to stop Child Abuse.

Love, Kyla


	63. Chapter 63 Futuretake

**It Is That Simple – Futuretake**

**Donation for Fandom4Children**

**Five Years Later**

**EPOV**

Life was simple.

Perfect.

Chaotic.

Blissful.

Bella thrived as a mother to our growing brood of three. But, she still hungered to give me the one thing that she couldn't.

A biological child.

Rosalie and Emmett had four year old twin daughters and a one year old son while Jasper and Alice had a three year old son and one year old daughter of their own.

We had talked about it over and over again and I finally gave in to Bella's request to let Rosalie carry a child for us.

It wasn't easy to make this decision because Rosalie was a fierce and protective mom. Emmett and I both worried about her getting attached to the baby only to have issues arise after the baby was born.

However, Rosalie had undergone thorough psychological tests and was approved to become a surrogate for us. I still had doubts but both Alice and Bella reassured me that my fears were unwarranted.

So, I tried to put my fears to rest. Besides, we had busy 7, 6 and 4 ½ yr old children to keep me plenty occupied.

Kendall and Olivia were the best of friends and worst of enemies. They had to be separated in their dance classes because of their sibling rivalry. But, we made it work.

Bella and Charlie had a tight bond while both girls were clingy with me. I loved my colorful family.

Kendall was tall and lean with her dark brown skin and chocolate eyes, resembling Bella in her mannerisms and personality. While Olivia was a red-headed, green eyed spitting image of me but still had that baby pudge and short stubby legs. She truly epitomized the middle child syndrome.

Then there was Charlie. His birth mother had failed to mention that he was of a mixed race. Which wouldn't have hindered our adoption in the least but imagine our surprise when about two weeks after we'd brought him home his skin began to darken to the point he was darker than his oldest sister.

And the curly hair that was a crazy mess most days leaving little doubt that he was another ribbon in our rainbow of children.

"Edward, can you drop the girls off at school today?" Bella said as I took another sip coffee and nodded.

"Of course baby, but don't forget that you have to be ready tonight by seven. I've been waiting all month for tonight." I smiled as she walked over to place a kiss to my lips.

"Trust me, I won't be late." She pulled back with a smirk.

I knew that she was just as ready as I was for our 'date' night, which entailed a night in a hotel room in Port Angeles while the kids went to stay with Ben and Angela for the night.

"Doesn't it feel weird that our friends know they are keeping our children so that we can go have sex?" I asked Bella as I stood up from the table and helped Charlie down from his booster seat.

Bella laughed and then yelled for the girls to hurry up.

"Not any more than it does to know that your sperm was inserted into my childhood friend's body so that she can carry your child." She said with a hint of sadness to her voice.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, "Bella, my sperm only belong to you." I said before I leaned down to kiss her.

"Ewww, kissing is gross." Kendall said as Olivia giggled and Bella pulled away from my lips.

"You keep thinking that way and it'll make Daddy happy forever." I said as I picked up Charlie to kiss him goodbye.

"Da-da," he yelped as I spun him around before slobbering his face with kisses.

I loved my family.

**3 months later**

"Are you sure, Rosalie? It's time?" Bella's anxious voice woke me completely up from the dead sleep I had been in. She finished talking to Rose and told her we'd meet them at the hospital.

"Edward!" Bella said as she shoved me hard to make sure I was awake.

"I'll call Alice." I said with the sleep still evident in my voice as I grabbed my cell phone.

"Tell her to hurry but I'll call Angela in the meantime." She spoke as she began to throw clothes around the room while trying to put on a shoe.

I rubbed a hand over my face and stood to walk around the bed. Once in front of her I grabbed her by the shoulders, "Calm down, baby. It'll be a few hours yet. Besides, you have two different shoes. Is that really how you want to greet our son?"

She gawked at me then looked down at her feet before she sat on the edge of the bed.

I knew the tears were next.

"What if something goes wrong? What if he doesn't bond to me?" Her sobs were heavy as I sat down and pulled her into my lap.

"Bella, baby," I said as I pulled her chin up to look at me. "We've been through all of this. You've been on hormones for months now to get your milk to come in. He'll be our son, a part of you and a part of me. There's no way that you won't be his mom just like you are to all of our children."

I tried to reassure her as her tears lessened and she stared at me, still uncertain.

"But," She started before I placed a finger over her lips.

"But nothing, just because a friend of ours carried this child makes him no less our child than the other three beautiful little creatures that we raise. They all knew that you were their momma right away. This one will, too." I said as I caressed her cheek and watched as her eyes softened.

"Now, let's go have a baby." I said with a soft kiss to her lips.

She smiled against mine and then hugged me tight, "Thank you, Edward." Her voice was small and tight but I knew she'd be okay.

Bella still suffered insecurities and at times had small bouts of sadness over her inabilities to have a child. But, with medication, a boisterous and growing family, and continued therapy, she's been able to work through it all.

Seven hours later, we stood beside Rosalie and Emmett as our son, Ethan Thomas Cullen was born. He weighed in at eight pounds two ounces and was nineteen inches long.

He was massive compared to the other newborns in the nursery. Neither Bella nor I could stop thanking Rosalie or crying tears of happiness with our son in our arms.

Ethan was beautiful and I felt my heart swell with the pride.

My son.

Our son.

I wish our parents had been here to share in our joy.

But, our family never lacks for love with all of our extended 'family'.

"Edward, I know you were against this at first but now that you've seen him, held him, do you understand why I wanted this so much?" Bella asked as we watched our little guy sleep.

I looked at my wife.

My beautiful, stubborn wife.

"Yes, baby. He completes us."

And, he truly did.

I had everything I had ever wanted.

Life was simply perfect.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed this little treat! I know I enjoyed writing it…he is simply one of my favorite Edwards to write.**

**Kyla**


End file.
